When Love Comes Knocking
by truelove-3545
Summary: Hermione's life after Hogwarts,after a messy breakup in her seventh year with Draco Malfoy,can she avoid love again when it comes knocking in her Hogwarts Reunion?Will she be able to withstand Draco's love for her?Can she forgive and forget? IM BACKfor go
1. After Hogwarts

Betrayal was the simple word in my mind I remember,as I watched Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson make out on the day of my birthday.I felt sick,really sick.It was 7th Year in Hogwarts,I thought my relationship with the famous Draco Malfoy could stand for a long time,afterall,we have been dating since sixth year.But he moved on I presumed.I don't remember much after that,just the crying and pain I went through.I never did get over it.Of course we broke.And I vowed never to return to his arms,no matter how much I wanted to,I fought so hard,and finally gave up.  
  
I left the wizarding world after graduation,only keeping in contact with Ginny,Harry and Ron.They know that I lead a glamourous and wonderous lifestyle after graduation,becoming the world's no.1 model,and wanted by designers like Dior,Prada,Gucci etc.I was the face of every famous and expensive label.I had everything women wanted.  
  
Everything but a man.Sure,I was linked to celebrities,wherther young or old.But not one caught my eye,only Gregory Smith,my platonic friend.I stress platonic.I may have found myself stumbling over the familiar 'do I love him' question,but never committed.After all,I still had Elan,my son with Draco Malfoy.Elan grew into a replica of Draco Malfoy,with stormy eyes,and handsome features,he was VERY goodlooking,the paparrazi wanted to know his father,because he was so goodlooking.  
  
I remained adamant that he was a god-send.But the reporters wanted him to model,act,sing etc.I had no such thoughts for my son,who at aged 2 and a half now,enraptured the world with his child innocence and smile  
  
.Draco Malfoy had gone and married Parkinson,and the two grace social events together,but something tells me they are not the least bit happy,at least Malfoy isn't.His grey eyes are full of anger when they pose for pictures,even though his face is smiling,Parkinson's face when he shows concern,is of pure happiness,something even I didn't have when we were together.Thats why I was simply enchanted by their 'fake' relationship as the wizard tabliods called it.Funnily,I never found the need to return to the wizarding world,as brilliant a witch I was,I never wanted to go back.  
  
Until I recieved the Hogwarts 2nd Aniversary Reunion letter,I was invited,along with whomever I would bring.The children were not counted as people,just cute children,I had to bring someone along,some one adult.I rang Gregory in his home,and he readily agreed.You must think I'm mad,bringing a muggle to Hogwarts.But in fact,Greg like me,was from Drumstrang but because of a fatal wound in the heart,he left the wizarding world.So he practically knew Dumbledore like the back of his hand.I felt safe knowing I had someone to concede to. The first time I stepped back into the wizarding world,into the old Hogwarts train,I was overcomed with sadness,even seeing my best friends Harry and Ron,did not relieve my sadness.Elan however,was bursting with supressed exictment... 


	2. The Awkward Meeting

DSICLAIMER: All characters names belong to J.K. Rowling,and kudos to her wonderful book!  
  
To My Awesome Reviewers:  
  
1.TwinklingStarlightAquila: you're name is really unique.Thanks for your review,recently uploaded the first chapted again,to make it easier for pple to read.Here's the second chapter,enjoy!  
  
2.KaiLuva: thanks for the great review,here's the next chapter as you asked!  
  
3.MistressofRed Kiwi: thanks for the reminder,as this is my first fanfiction on this website,I'm a little confused!Pardon me,but here is the second chapter,pls review.  
  
4.MarySueHunter: sorry for the 'hurting my eyes' part!I'm a first time writer on www.fanfiction.net and so I'm a little confused with the settings.I have changed the first chapter and uploaded it,hope you will read and review.  
  
Elan smiled when he saw Professor McGonagall's smiling face.I embraced my favourite professor,tears flowed down her eyes as she saw Elan.  
  
"What a beautiful child Hermione,what a wonderful child.." she said.I never forgot my teachers,wherether good or bad,because I felt that they made me what I am.Gregory shook hands with McGonagall,introducing himself as my fiance.  
  
I thanked him millions of times before we even came to Hogwarts,he had promised or offered to be my fiance,to save me from awkward questions."As long as the paparazzi in NewYork don't get a note about this." was his only requirement.Sometimes I want so much to go into a relationship with Greg,he is so sweet and wonderful.But then I am often haunted by memories of that sight when Draco Malfoy cheated on me,that I often stopped myself.This time I had readily thought about going into a relationship,but decided to wait till the 2 week event at Hogwarts was over.McGonagall was delighted with Greg,who proceeded to engage her in a furious arguement with Snape,over the right of the truth potion.  
  
Dinner was simple and wonderful,while Greg was arguing,Harry,Ron,Ginny and I ate our dinner in peace,for me,that dinner was delightful.I smiled all throughout the dinner,Harry smiled and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw me having a good time.Harry is wonderful,like a brother.Only him and Ginny know the true surname of Elan,instead of the fake 'Smith' the rest of them know.  
  
After dinner,I ran headlog into Malfoy and Parkinson,who were apart and talking to different people.Elan was holding my hand,his grey eyes sparkled with curiousity and happiness.Greg was still at dinner,the silly man.Malfoy saw me and immediately his head turned towards me,he nudged Parkinson and excused themselves,they walked calmly over to me.  
  
The moment Malfoy laid eyes on Elan,his eyes blazed with surprise.Why shouldn't he?Elan looked exactly like him,except for his rosy cheeks.Parkinson greeted me amicably,and played with Elan."Elan,say hello to Mr.and Mrs.Malfoy." I said,my voice was dripping with supressed scarsm,but Parkinson didn't notice.Elan stepped forward shyly and greeted them,before hiding behind me.Malfoy bent down,and smiled at him,Elan smiled right back."So,you're Elan aren't you?Where's daddy?" he asked,his question directed to me."Greg is still at dinner." I replied,curtly.I excused myself afterawhile,but I felt Malfoy's grey eyes boring into my head...  
  
******FLASHBACK*********** "Please Hermione,listen to my explaination!" Draco pleaded with me.I turned to face him,my face was full of tears."Draco Malfoy,don't you ever talk to me again!What the hell do you think you were doing?Totally betraying my trust and love..." my voice quivered,my head was killing me.Draco's stormy eyes darkened."You think I have no other plans than to snog Parkinson?I said I'm sorry,but please listen to me.." he pleaded again.I smiled wanly,reminising."Remember what you said in the Whomping Williow?By the lake?You said you would never betray me.." I said,in a voice barely louder then a whisper.His eyes softened.I continued,"Maybe you never knew how in love I was with you.Perhaps I was just being a fool.." I said,my voice was bitter and cold.He shook his head,and his hands griped my shoulders."No Hermione,I truly do love you..but-" he said... 


	3. The Painful Reminder

DISCLAIMER: ugh..I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in the book and my story! They all belong RIGHTFULLY to J.K.Rowling...  
  
*****STILL FLASHBACK********  
  
"I do love you Hermione..but-" Draco said."But what?Are you afraid of your father?Or commitment?" I asked,my voice was quivering with anger and disappointment.I saw that dark look cross his eyes again,this time they stayed.  
  
"Commitment?Ha!Hermione Granger,do you really expect me,Draco Malfoy,to commit?" he asked,his voice full of scarsm,his eyes glittered with malice.I felt my heart break.  
  
"I really thought you..." I broke off,unable to express my sadness and disappointment in words,I left.Tears pouring out of my eyes,like a river,flowing down.I didn't turn back,but I heard his fustrated sigh,could he be regretting?No.It couldn't be.  
  
*********END OF FLASHBACK*******  
  
So that was how we broke up.It still hurts inside,sometimes when I see Elan playing,or just looking into Elan's eyes,brings back the ever painful breakup.  
  
I had excused myself from the 'amicable' conversation with the Malfoys,and left with Greg,his arm around me,comforting me.I could feel the anger boiling within Draco Malfoy,it was as if he was in my head,I pictured his handsome face,drenched with jealousy.  
  
Greg had escorted me back to the Head Girl/Head Boy room where I was staying,unfortunately the Malfoy couple were there too,seeing how Malfoy was Head Boy in our year.I said goodbye to Greg,and thanked him again.I stress,he is wonderful.  
  
I went up carrying a sleeping Elan,back to our room,I had a glimpse of the Malfoy room which was partially open,the couple were not in.  
  
Overwhelmed with sadness I was,when I saw the portrait of Malfoy and myself,situated behind my bed.It showed us smiling happily,and the figures in the painting now were one and one side.Sulking.I sighed and put Elan to bed,tucking him in.  
  
He was so angelic when he fell asleep,hard to believe that someone like Malfoy could have a son a replica of him.But it was true.A foolish moment in my life,but a honest and true one it was.At least I thought it was.Until that breakup then I realized what a absoulute fool I was.  
  
I dressed in my nightgown and laid in bed,stroking Elan's platinum blonde hair.I couldn't sleep.After what seemed like hours,but in reality on half an hour,I got out of bed,and went to the balcony,draping my robe around me.  
  
The night was chilly,and cold.The stars glimmered brightly above,and the moon shone bright.It was a beautiful night.  
  
I was staring at the stars,lost in my thoughts,when I heared the all too familiar drawl."Hermione..." 


	4. Falling DeeplyYet

DISCLAIMER: (pssssttt...must i write this every time??) I do not own HarryPotter nor any of the characters mentioned in my story that belong to Harry Potter book series,they are all rightfully owned by J.K.Rowling.  
  
That lazy drawl,the sound of my name coming out from his mouth,was enough to ignite my feelings for him.But the awful reminder of that breakup haunted me,or not I would have ran and kissed him.Regardless of whatever I vowed.Suddenly,I was reminded by that awful article I read in WitchWeekly,about...Pansy Parkinson.Inside she admitted her pregnancy,saying that she plans to tell Malfoy through the magazine.I was completely blown away,and shocked.I read it after dinner,after that gossipy Lavender Brown left it lying around in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Reminded by that painful breakup and that magazine, I kept my composure,still looking at the sky,I replied coldy."What do you want Mr.Malfoy?" I asked.Malfoy stepped forward,behind me."Hermione,we need to talk..Its about your son,Elan.." he said softly,his breath tickling me.  
  
The moment the name Elan came out of his mouth,I spun around,glaring at him,"What about Elan?" I asked,my voice was soft,but it didn't supress my anger.Malfoy looked me directly in the eye.  
  
"Elan looks exceptionally like me.Is he my son?" Malfoy asked,his voice was firm,yet calm,and his hand griped mine.I shivered slightly at his touch."Where would you get such a wild idea Malfoy?" I replied cooly,releasing my hand from his frim grip.He did not flinch at my cold and bitter words,instead he replied in an urgent voice."Hermione,this is not a matter to be played around with.Is he my son?"...I wanted to yell at him and deny everything,but my heart couldn't bear to do it.  
  
"So what if Elan is your son?What can you do differently?What can you change?Nothing.Nothing at all Draco Malfoy.You can't change the fact that you hurt someone,nor the fact that Parkinson is already pregnant with your child.Its seemingly obvious through her rather pregnant state." I said,my voice barely above a whisper.My eyes,threatened to tear.  
  
Maybe Malfoy missed the 'Parkinson is already pregnant' part because the expression on his face truly shocked me.  
  
Malfoy's eyes were full of surprise and wonder."He is my son?Elan is my son?" he asked,his voice was full of exictment and happiness,he grabbed me around the shoulders,repeating his question.I glared at him,"As I said Malfoy,maybe you didn't hear quite clearly.What can you do even if he IS your son?Parkinson is pregnant may I remind you." I said,my voice now quite clear,anger was in it,with a mild trace of sadness.His eyes darkened,a frown appeared on his face,now worried and anxious."Pansy-p-Pansy pregnant?" he stuttered,obviously shocked  
  
My eyes filled with tears,and I glared even harder at him,my eyes were expressive in sadness."Don't bullshit Malfoy.Haven't you read WitchWeekly?Where your WIFE has so happily told Rita Skeeter that she is pregnant." I said in a matter of fact tone.His eyes narrowed."No..it cannot be.She...Pregnant?" he mummered to himself.  
  
I was really angry,beyond angry,my eyes blazed with fury."Come off it Malfoy!Don't think that the world doesn't know that Parkinson is pregnant with the next Malfoy desendent!Won't you father be proud?" I said readily,sarcastic and angry at the same time.His eyes softened."So you still care about me don't you 'Mione.." he said softly,his eyes were hopeful and a small but obvious smirk appeared,the Malfoy smirk,even Elan had it.  
  
I brushed his hands off my shoulders."Quit it Malfoy.You should be happy though,because the next pureblood Malfoy is on the line..A desendent,your father must be elated." I said bitterly.Malfoy's face drakened,his eyes blazed."I don't give a shit what my father thinks anymore-" I interrupted."Oh really?Then pray tell,why have you kept the beautiful romantic relationship alive for so long?Wasn't there some explaination that your father FORCED you to marry Parkinson?" I said,clearly losing my cool with the man I loved.  
  
"I only continued the marriage because to protect you,and also because I was begged too,and in some form threatened." He replied,looking in my eyes,pleading me to belief him.I was beside myself."Don't give excuses Malfoy!Protect me from Voldermort?I need NO protection,yes,I may be defenceless in the muggleworld,but I have friends to protect me." "You don't understand!I love you Hermione,always have and always will." Malfoy said,his voice was full of emotion and honesty.I wanted to trust him,I wanted to love him again.I wanted to tell him that yes,Elan is his son,that I have no feelings for Greg or anyone else.... 


	5. Asking Why

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter,nor any of the characters mentioned,some are made up,but 90% belong to J.K.Rowling,the wonderful writer...SHE ROOCCCKKKKSSSSSS..So do my reviewers... :)  
  
Author's Note: OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have 26 MORE reviews!!!!! In one day!!! Lol.Thank you!!!!!!Alot of pple complain about the clifhangers,actually I have written till chapter 7 already(don't kill me) and each has a little cliffie in there,but I mean,without the cliffhanger,where would the SUSPENSE go?And I must leave some space for your imagination right?But I promise I'll try to stop it..One or two commented that Pansy Parkinson is not as evil or anything.I decided to portray her as a changed person,I mean still nasty inside,but a little more demure,since there still is a little GOOD in everyone right??Anyway,as a reward,I added a little more in chapter five for all my reviewers!!!!..This chapter is longer then my usual ones,so enjoy!  
  
To MY REVIEWERS(my hand is going to ache after writing!)  
  
Kethery: Thank You!The beta reader part I'm still figuring out,but I'm getting the hang of it!So forgive me if I still have mistakes!Here's the fifth chapter!  
  
potts: Sorry abt the cliffie part!Read my explanation!Anyway,here is the fifth chapter!Enjoy!  
  
krisleigh: thanks for your comment!I do hope this story will be a sucess...first time I ever wrote.Enjoy this chapter!  
  
fictiongurl: Glad its on your favourties list!Thank you for the compliment,and here is the fifth chapter  
  
DyranHunter: Thanks!!!..Fifth chapter here,read and review!  
  
PrincessAnarya: Thanks!!..As I promised,another chapter!  
  
Trapt*ROCKS*MyWorld: I have read your fanfics too,and they are AWESOME.Thanks for your compliment!Hope you will enjoy this chapter.  
  
KaiLuva: Cookie please!!!:) Lol.Here is the chapter!!!...  
  
chuckleseviltroll312: Thank you!Um..Draco actually REALLY doesn't know.Because Pansy is about 3-4months pregnant only..yeah.so he is not leading Hermione on or anything!Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Benjigirl: Sorry if its too fast!There are going to be more flashbacks in chapter 6 and 7 or not the story would be a little too muddled!Here is the fifth chapter,and enjoy!  
  
dracolegolaslver87: Thank you for your compliment!Hope you enjoy!  
  
mysticalmerlin: Here is the next chapter!!!!  
  
mistikelf13: here's the next chapter!Hope you like it!  
  
Veelagrl99: Hey!Your review was hilarious.Hope your friend Lauren and you will enjoy this chapter!(I hope she is reading..RIGHT?!?!?!)  
  
TwinklingStarlightAqulia: Thank you!I do feel sorry for Malfoy..a little!  
  
GoldfishRYummy: Goldfish?Never mind,THank YOU!!!..Here is the next chapter..  
  
NitenGale: Sorry abt the Clifhanger,it annoys me when I'm reading too..but the suspense..Haha...Here's the next chapter!  
  
VBSpikerGirl9: Thanks!!!!...I agree,I think Gregory Smith is HOT..Thats why he is in it!Lol.Here is the next chapter!  
  
RebelRikki: Omg..thank YOU SO MUCH!!! For your offer!But I'm learning slowly,so forgive my mistakes!!Thanks again,and here is the next chapter!!!  
  
michelle: Lol!Thanks!!!Here is the next chapter for you to review on!  
  
tomzgurl77: THANK YOU!!!!..Next chappie here!  
  
mysticdragon: Thanks!I write shorter chapters so I can go do hmwork as well!Well,this chapter is longer,but do read!  
  
LadyRavenRosethorn: Hope you like this chapter and THANK YOU  
  
FlameDancer077: Thank You!!!!..Here is the fifth chapter!  
  
EiLIan: I'm sure to finish this story!Thinking of starting another one called 'His Only' what do you think?ThankYou and here is the next chapter!  
  
InnocentLittleBirdie: Thank You!!!!..FIFTH Chapter here..  
  
NicholeMalfoy: Your pename is cute.THanks and pls review!!!  
  
bluestar8917: No cliffhanger here,at least i don't think so!Thanks and review again!!!!  
  
my1-and-only: THANK YOU!!!!! SUCH A wonderful compliment!!!Enjoy!!!  
  
I really wanted to tell him that I still loved him,that Greg and I were friends.I was going to forgive him,but...  
  
"Draco!Draco honey,I have something important to tell you.." came the voice inside of his room.Our rooms were conjoined with a balcony.I reconized the voice as Parkinson's voice,the voice that had taunted me in my earlier years,the voice that had insulted me.Funnily,she seemed changed,maybe because she has Draco by her side,either way,it did not change the fury and anger I felt towards her.My eyes darkened ,I think he noticed too,but he left nevertheless,after muttering a 'I'll talk to you soon'.  
  
5 minutes after he went in,I heard elated yells from other people and Draco.Probably from Blaise Zabini,or Millicent Bullstrode,good friends of Draco and Pansy(Blaise is a guy here ok!).I was stung.Tears filled my eyes,and this time I made no effort to cover them,I let them flow.  
  
Still outside,facing the dark sky,I cried sliently.How come Pansy got the hoorays and the happy gushes of "Oh My God!You are so lucky!!" when she revealed her pregnancy,yet when I revealed to my parents and friends,not only was I greeted with "What in blazes?!?!?" but I was also kicked out.No one really sympathized,or consoled me.Sure,Harry and Ginny comforted me,took me in,but Ron secretly dispiesed me,because of my pregnancy.  
  
At that time when I found out I was pregnant with Elan,I was 3 months passed that painful breakup,and at first I called the pregnancy an unwanted one.Later I sorted out my thoughts,at that time I believed Malfoy was just fooling around and maybe was pressured into cheating on me,so I decided to save the baby and that one day Malfoy might come around.But after graduation,I was 4 months pregnant and still not showing anything.But as I left the wizard world,I recieved not one letter,not even a call from Malfoy.I gave up hope.At one point I was depressed.  
  
Why shouldn't I be depressed I thought.I lost a boyfriend or potential husband,lost my parents because of the baby.I wanted an abortion at a time.Then I realized that the child is definitely innocent.He was not to be blamed for the foolish thing Malfoy and I did,not in anyway.We created the mess.Just that I had to clean up.  
  
So on Feburary 9th,2002,Elan Alexand're Malfoy came crying into this world.I stayed on my own from then on,never bothering Harry or Ginny.I met had met Greg months before Elan was born,and thankfully,he helped conceal Elan's real surname from my friends,lying that he had actually met me a month after I broke up with Draco,and that he was the real father.  
  
The media outside the wizarding world thought so too,and labelled us the 'perfect' family.But they were SO wrong,but inside I was glad Greg helped me conceal the truth.  
  
So I cried,and finally went to bed an hour later.I hugged a sleeping Elan tightly,and fell asleep...  
  
This morning I awoke,with Elan bouncing on the bed,calling me.I woke up,stretched and tackled my lovely son with tickles,he laughed uncontrolably.We got dressed and went down for breakfast.  
  
Breakfast sucked so bad.I'm not one to always swear,but today was an exception.  
  
I went down to breakfast with Greg piggy-backing Elan.As soon as I entered,I saw Draco Malfoy helping Parkinson down the stairs.He had a look of pure concern,which dashed all my hopes of us getting back together the night before.Greg saw the look on my face,and quickly guided me to the breakfast table.Tears threatened to spill,but I kept them back,miraculously.  
  
I sat there quietly,picking at my food,while everyone was in chatters over the new gossip;Pansy Parkinson's 'wonderful' pregnancy.I don't think anyone but Greg noticed my silent resentment.Harry and Ginny sure didn't notice.Why would they?They were happily talking to Parkinson in the Slytherin table,while their own two children,Mary and Leanne,were eating noisily.  
  
I felt betrayed by my two good friends,but brushed it off as a matter of politeness and that they were just giving advice.But inside my heart felt like it was sinking every minute by a foot.I was slowly chewing my food when Elan finished his.He looked at me,smiling happily,then he noticed my full plate.  
  
"Mummy..why are you eating so slowly??" he asked,his grey eyes full of concern.I smiled at my only son,"No,nothing Elan.Why don't you go over and play with Mary and Leanne?They've finished their food too." I suggested.Elan was more then happy to,and left to go to the Quidditch pitch with the two girls.  
  
"Hey,are you upset about the whole Parkinson saga?" Greg asked,once Elan was out of earshot.I smiled wanly."I'd be lying if I said no Greg,but I'm coping.." I replied softly.Greg smiled and griped my hand comfortingly."Don't worry,its gonna be all over soon." he said,I smiled and finished the rest of my breakfast,and headed of for the first activity planned for us.  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chappie is going to be longer,as I have to go study soon!)  
  
Greg and I were talking and laughing about our experiences in Hollywood.For that moment I kinda forgot about Malfoy/Parkinson.At this point,I was just concentrating on talking with Greg.We went down to the cold dungeons,greeted by a smirking Snape.  
  
Snape smiled even wider when the last of us closed the dungeon potrait and settled in class.I sat with Greg naturally."Good morning..I realized this class not only consists of my old students,but some from Drumstrang as well." Snape commented,looking at me.I liked Snape,even though I always swore when he gave 4foot essays,but nevertheless,he was a great teacher.  
  
As I was wondering what we were to do,Snape flicked his wand and lines of complicated instructions appeared on the chalkboard behind him.He muttered a spell and tables with claudrons and ingredients came from the floor."Today we are going to test your little knowledge of poisons and antidotes.Rather simple I think.For most of the talented few,unlike a particular Weasley that is fiddling with his wand as I speak." Snape snapped,refering to Ron,who was aimlessly fingering his wand.Ron blushed red and quickly looked up.Snape swore under his breath,making most of the Slytherins chuckle.  
  
"As I was saying,the poisons and antidotes are those that we have gone through,2 years ago," he paused and smirked."Some people may get poisoned later,but do tell me what poison you were doing or concoting so I can give you the right antidote.Mr.Longbottom,I do hope for more out of your poison,since you have such a RARE talent in the subject." he finished sarcastically,making the entire horde of Slytherins laugh.  
  
Everyone in our year knew that Neville was terrible in potions,but Neville stared determinely ahead,ignoring Snape's comment.So we started.It was individual work.Snape walked around,making his 'hms' and 'ahs' as he inspected our work.  
  
He gave a rare smile when he saw my finished poison and its antidote placed on my desk,ready.The lesson went by rather uneventfully,if you count Neville feeding his wife,Lucy,with another poison instead of an antidote.Thankfully Lucy was alright,but it didn't spare Neville from a bad scolding.  
  
We finished in time for lunch.We were spared History Of Magic by Professor McGonagall,who wanted us to go pick our children up.Elan was rosy in his cheeks when I went to get him,he had been playing Quidditch with Madame Hooch,on toy broomsticks.  
  
Greg lifted Elan onto his shoulders like he always did and we left for lunch.I saw Malfoy glare at Greg,with a look of pure jealousy,but I defiantly linked my arm through his,laughing as Elan was playing and tugging at Greg's head. 


	6. The Way It Started

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER  
  


* * *

  
TO ALL MY REVIEWERS: REALLY SORRY,BUT I CAN'T REPLY BECAUSE MY MUM IS BREATHING DOWN MY NECK!!!!...To THANK you all,here is the sixth chapter!!!!!An author's note with all my thankyous to my reviewers will come out later!sorry,but enjoy okay?!?!?!  
  
Lunch was a rather simple affair.I ate with Harry and Ginny this time,and with Elan and Greg as usual.They finished lunch on a happy note.I finished lunch on a bitter and unhappy note.  
  
Why?I sat directly opposite the Malfoys,and I could see Draco fawning over Pansy Parkinson.Anger boiled and bubbled inside me.A sense of logic arose in my mind.'Maybe he is just a happy father,I mean,who wouldn't be happy if their wife was pregnant?' I thought,then another voice rose in my head.'Wait,you were pregnant with HIS child too,and now Elan is his child?What happened to THAT concern?' it asked.I felt angrier as I thought about it.Logic didn't matter anymore,it never mattered in my life.  
  
Where was Logic when Malfoy broke it off?Where was Logic when I had to go through labour all alone,in the cold operating theatre,with no parents or worse,no Malfoy to hold my hand and pull me through.Where was Logic when he called me 'mudblood' or when he never contacted me all the years?Logic just didn't appear at the right times.  
  
I saw Malfoy and Parkinson being congratulated by Professors,to common friends of mine.Even Ron,who usually said that he hated Malfoy,went over with his wife,Lavender Brown,to politely offer his congratulations.He didn't even say a word to me until 4 months before I was due for labour!  
  
I felt so desoulute,so alone.I felt abandoned when I went throught the most painful process ever in my life.I gave birth to Elan alone,with no comforting or encouraging words,with no sympathy or help.  
  
After what seemed like hours,we finished lunch.There was a hour of recreational activities for us,meaning we get to do what we want.Elan and Greg decided to go play real quidditch,and left me with Ginny after giving me a kiss on the cheek each.Harry kissed his two daughters and wife too,before leaving with them.  
  
Ginny smiled as she watched her husband run off like a mad child."Harry is just like a little boy isn't he?" she asked me,her face happy and radiant.I felt stung.Jealous actually,but I hid it.  
  
"Yes,he is.Why don't you bring Mary and Leanne out to Hogsmeade?" I asked,hopeing that Ginny would leave,so that I could have some time alone.Mary and Leanne nodded exictedly,and begged her.Ginny gave in afterawhile,and left,bringing her two daughters,after a brief,"Go have fun okay?" to me.Nagging again.I smiled wanly as I watched them leave.  
  
I envied Ginny,always have.She had Harry's affections,a perfect family,a good house and a great personality.She had everything I couldn't and probably wouldn't have.Her parents always supported her decision,always encouraged her.My parents?They disappoint me.They always scolded and never gave advice.Their advice was to be taken and done,not ignored.They expected the world out of me.I remember being at the age of 11,being told that if Hogwarts was where I would choose to go,I would have to be first in everything,or they would pull me out.  
  
I was afraid that they would pull me out from Hogwarts,so I memorized everybook 4 weeks before going to Hogwarts.People called me a brainiac,workholic,know-it-all etc.But I never really cared,afterall,what do they know?So I was top in everything,then my results dipped by 3 marks,and my parents had a fit.Why did it dip?Because.....  
  
*******FLASHBACK  
  


* * *

  
I was studying hard in the library,again.In my 6th year,I had grown from a busyhaired girl,to a girl with sleek straight hair,down my back,became slim,grew curves and whatever attracted guys.  
  
I was engrossed in my book,7th Century Wizards,and was writing an essay for Professor Bins,my History Of Magic teacher.Then I noticed platinum blonde hair.And a drumming of fingers on my table which I was working on.I looked up,noticed the grey eyes,blonde hair,chiseled handsome face,and muscular phisque.Malfoy.  
  
I was blown away,but hid it.I glared at him,"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked coldy,keeping my cool,even though inside,my heart was racing at a hundred miles per hour.Malfoy smirked."Nothing Granger,nothing at all.Just a little reminder that the project we are suppose to do together is due soon." He reminded me.'Oh shit.The stupid potions project.' I thought,over the week,we had SO many projects,that I had clearly forgotten about it.I was to partner Malfoy,Snape's arrangement.  
  
I muttered darkly under my breath."I beg your pardon?I didn't really quite catch that Granger." Malfoy said cooly.I glared at him,but shifted my books and bags,leaving a seat for him.He let out what was quite evident as a smile.I was shocked.Malfoy,smile?But nevertheless,he did.I rumagged in my huge bag for the potions book I had borrowed and was surprised when he pulled out an exact copy of it,with parchment and quills.  
  
"Quit looking and wasting my time Granger,here is the bloody reasearch." He said,handing me the stuff."Fine.Thank you." I replied cooly.Taking it from his hands and placing it by my numerous essays.Malfoy casually picked my essay up and read silently.I waited patiently.I don't know why I had that kind of patience when dealing with him that time,but I had.He placed it down after awhile."Impressive Granger.Impressive." he commented.I was again,shocked.I never had a compliment from Malfoy.  
  
I wasn't about to ruin the fine moment,I might be able to make 'friends' with this ferret boy,or 'The hottest student alive' as Hannah Abott touted him.I smiled genuinely and muttered thanks.Malfoy smirked."Listen Granger,since this project we are going to do is in potions,I would like to do it well.So I suggest a truce?Between this Slytherin and you.First name basis?" he suggested,and held a hand out.I shook it and so it began.  
  
*******END OF FLASHBACK  
  


* * *

  
Our relationship began after our truce,shortly after the 3 weeks.We found many different sides in each other,and I fell deeply in love.Maybe he did,but that I'm still not sure of.Over that sixth year,I was thrilled and the relationship filled my every need.I spent time in the library snogging Malfoy rather then studying,spent my time meeting him secretly.Our romance was so secret,that till now,not many people know that Malfoy and I were in a relationship.Only a few know.  
  
By the end of sixth year,my marks were slightly lower,but retained their top position.During that summer,my parents lectured me constantly,making sure my marks would never dip again.I promised them.  
  
I mulled over that particular memory for quite a long time,as I walked back into my room.I reminised about the corridors where we hid from friends...Hogwarts held SO many memories,and I wanted to go back and see them again................... 


	7. Kiss Me,Lose Me

To All Readers/Reviewers: Thank You!!!!!!I'm so pleased!!!I have 57 REVIEWS!!!..Please help me hit a hundred!!! Okay?Just joking.Anyway,this is the seventh chapter.Its origianally suppose to be named 'Her First' but because of a silly mistake,the sixth chapter was titled 'Her First'.I changed the sixth chapter title to 'The Way It Started'. Sorry for the mistake!!!..All the sweet stuff is here!  
  
MY REVIEWERS: A BIG THANK YOU AND A CHAPTER WILL BE DEDICATED TO YOU,I'm just writing on and on to the eight chapter!!!  
  
I walked past the Fat Lady's potrait,greeted her politely,I don't think she listening to me,as she was engaged in the fierce debate about...Parkinson's pregnancy.  
  
I cursed silently.Everywhere I walked,everybody I saw,talked about Parkinson's wonderful pregnancy.I'm sorry for the scarsm,but no one will ever know the impact it had on me.  
  
Before I came to Hogwarts with Greg and Elan,I swore that I would never be upset over the Malfoys,but I failed,terribly.But its just so hard to get him out of my mind,out of my life.I think about him everyday,every damn day.It justs hurts so bad inside,that sometimes I feel so much anger towards him,its incredible.  
  
Tears again found its way into my eyes.I walked back to the Head room quickly and hid myself in my room.I stopped the tears,but it didn't stop the pain.  
  
I heard flashes of a British band,Busted's song.If I'm not wrong,its 'Losing You',the very song that was played in my sixth year ball,the Yule Ball.Memories flooded my mind as I recalled,my first kiss.  
  
******FLASHBACK**********  
  
It was the time of the year again,the Yule Ball.This time however,I knew I would have no problem finding an escort.At least I hope.I was walking towards Dumbledore's office for a prefect meeting to be held there.  
  
I entered and greeted the professor,and took a seat next to Malfoy.He smiled and we chatted amicably.The meeting soon started and it was about the decoration of the GreatHall for the Yule ball.Assignments were given out.While some grumbled and mused over their respective assignments,Dumbledore spoke,his eyes twinkling again.  
  
"Here are the assignments the prefects are suppose to do,please,do them,and do them well." Dumbledore said,smiling slightly.I was paired up with Malfoy and our duties were to buy the decor in Hogsmeade.Malfoy leaned over and whispered,"Look at Parkinson's face,she looks envious." I giggled a little but turned my head towards Parkinson.True enough,her face was an ugly shade of green,green with jealousy.I smiled and laughed before whispering back:"She looks like she is going to kill you Malfoy,you are going to have a hard time!" I joked.Malfoy looked livid,but replied,"I know 'Mione,I'm gonna have hell.Save me?" he pleaded.I stiffled my laughter."How?" I asked,genuinely curious."Go to Hogsmeade with me later,right after the boring lecture okay?" he asked.I agreed readily as it WAS Hogsmeade day and I wanted to get a dress,maybe I could torture Malfoy into shopping with me.  
  
So we went to Hogsmeade,bought the decor quickly and quite hurriedly,mainly because Parkinson had decided to tail us.We dodged her glares and ran into Monte Paris,a dress robe shop.  
  
"*Pant* Bloody Parkinson!She is so fast!" Malfoy cursed as we stopped in the shop for a breather.I laughed and looked around."Hey,why don't we get our robes now?To avoid Parkinson." I suggested,Malfoy agreed and we spilt up in the shop looking and browsing.I found the perfect dress,and tried it on.When I came out,I saw Malfoy,wearing black robes,that billowed behind him as he paced the shop.I laughed and his head turned around,he smiled genuinely and complimented me.  
  
We bought our robes and left quickly,avoiding the hordes of students that gave us weird and puzzled stares.Of course they were shocked,I mean,Malfoy with Granger?Not a very nice sight.  
  
Malfoy escorted me to the Gryffindor's common room,while outside,he stammered a 'Would you like to go to the ball with me?' I was secretly elated,and agreed.  
  
I remember going through that 3 weeks before the ball in a wreck,nervous to look at Malfoy during mealtimes,yet secretly thrilled whenever I saw him.Finally,the ball came.We came seperately,but word soon grew that Malfoy was going to dance with Granger.  
  
So we did.We danced to the song 'Losing You' which at that time,seemed ironic,because finally he did lose me.But I didn't even hear the lyrics,all I concentrated on was his fine looks and physique.  
  
We spent the dance talking quietly after the song,when it was played again,as a finale,everyone stood up to dance,leaving Malfoy and me,hidden by the hordes of students.The chorus came on,and I was just smiling and looking at Ron and Harry,when Malfoy kissed me.I was definitely shocked.We kissed and broke off only when the last line was played,Malfoy was smiling,and so was I.Our relationship rocketed skyhigh...  
  
******END OF FLASHBACK********** 


	8. Gregory Fills Her Mind

The song finished as I closed my door.The memory of our first kiss was one that was both painful,yet sweet.A bitter sour taste came to my mouth.Blood.I had been biting my lip so hard,to prevent tears from falling,I had actually cut myself.  
  
I sighed and wiped it away,acidently knocking over a photo frame.I hadn't noticed it,so I picked it up curiously.The photo showed me and Elan,playing and laughing in the backyard of our home,with Greg smiling and pushing us on the huge wooden swing we had.It was a muggle picture,taken a summer ago.I was puzzled,who had taken it?  
  
In the photo,Greg looked so happy and smiley,so much so that we actually looked like a family.From the photo,you could guess that Greg and I were parents and Elan was our son.Greg...  
  
He is just so amazing that sometimes its hard to believe.He knows about Malfoy,our relationship,yet doesn't mind the least bit when people comment that his 'son' Elan,is a wonderful child,he doesn't mind when other Muggles tell him that his 'wife'-me-,and him look perfectly compatible.He takes it in.I truly admire him for that.To think of it,I don't know Greg that well,but he treats me wonderfully.As much as I try to keep the relationship purely platonic,I'm sure every girl would be swayed by him.  
  
I often run this through my mind:"Should I date Greg?Or maybe start something with him?",its a constant question that has bugged me,ever since I saw Greg play with Elan,when Elan was 5 months old.He looked so concerned and caring,even though Elan was not his son.I have heard Elan call him 'Daddy' by mistake a few times,instead,he doesn't brush it off or reprimand him,Greg just laughs and whispers in Elan's ear,tickling him.  
  
I don't know what really stopped me from having a relationship with Greg.Afterall,I have known him for close to three years,the tabliods in England and all over the world,claim that we are secretly married.We always laugh this off,but I can see in Greg's eyes,that he wishes that to be so.I sometimes feel like I'm using him,using him to help me get back at Malfoy,or maybe to help bring Elan up.But then,Greg never says that he is not free when I ask him to help,he comes every other day or sometimes everyday to see Elan and me.He accompainies me to functions,state functions,whenever I need an escort.  
  
A man so caring should never be left alone,he is handsome,devishly handsome;sweet,kind,caring etc.Everything a woman wants,a woman needs.Yet why have I chose a platonic relationship?Yes,he has told me he has feelings,but should I consider them?Should I move on?  
  
I have puzzled about this almost my entire life after having Elan.It seems like a buzzing bee,waiting for honey;like a lion,waiting for a prey;just waiting for an answer.I feel like I'm the prey and Greg's the lion,waiting patiently for my answer,any answer,wherether a nod or a shake of my head.Anything,just a sign.But can I forget?Can I forgive?Can I stop my tears from flowing?Can I put a stop to the pain?Can I look Malfoy in the eye and tell him he means nothing?  
  
Not now,not here.I don't think I can.How about Greg?What about him?Do I still have a relationship of a sister-brother kind?Or use him as a father to Elan?  
  
I kept thinking about that,running it over and over my head.So much so that at one point I fell asleep.I awoke,nevertheless,with no answer.  
  
Maybe a step at a time,maybe memories,thoughts,people,can help me make my decision. 


	9. Draco's Side

DEAREST REVIEWERS: OKAY,I'M GOING TO GET A MOVE WITH THIS STORY,BEAR WITH ME.NOW FROM HERMIONE'S PERSPECTIVE,WE ARE GOING TO SYMPATHIZE WITH DRACO,BECAUSE NOW ITS DRACO'S TURN!!!!!....Thank You FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS.WILL POST AUTHOR'S NOTE TOMORROW!!!!  
  
OH YES,AND A SURPRISED,2 CHAPTERS AT ONCE!!! CHAPTER 8 AND 9 ARE UPLOADING NOW!!!...  
  
*****DRACO'S SIDE OF THE STORY*******  
  
I came to this bloody reunion,just for one thing,Hermione Granger.The moment I saw her,my heart leaped as if it had been revived;I felt my tongue go dry.  
  
What would I say?What would I do?I had no idea.I craned my neck around at the platform,trying to see her,but to no avail.Throughout the day I was stuck with Pansy,my 'wonderful' wife.She kept her pregnancy so secret from me,that I didn't konw until Hermione shuffed the magazine in my face.  
  
Anyhow,I met her later after dinner,actually saw her from the corner of my eye.I was shocked.She had changed SO much.Her eyes bore anger in them,but what shocked me most was the little boy of two years old,he looked exactly like me.I was seriously puzzled,and wanted to talk to her right then,right now.Then I felt Pansy's cold arm link in mine.Her cat-like eyes looked at me expectantly and we decided to have an amicable conversation.  
  
I tried to look into Hermione's eyes,and tell her I still loved her.But I was captivated by how nonchalent Pansy seemed about Elan,Hermione's son,my son.We talked amicalbly,I had made the effort and asked about Elan's father,trying to catch Hermione's attention.Instead without a stop,she said,"Greg is at dinner.".Jealousy filled my mind,Greg?Who was Greg?Is he Elan's father?  
  
I wanted to ask somemore,but she curtly excused herself,and left.Pansy led me away to talk to Walter,Millicent Bullstrode's husband.  
  
I saw her leave,yet not alone,a tall and fair man was with her,his arm around her waist,guiding her,Elan's hand clasped firmly in his,he turned his head briefly,and immediately I knew who he was.I knew just who Greg was,and judging by Hermione's trust in him,she didn't know really this bit of detail.  
  
Gregory Movarne Smith,a son of one of Lucius' late 'associaties',funnily,I never knew much about Gregory Smith,just had a rather awkward 'friendship' as my late father would call it.  
  
Why was he here?Why does he know Hermione?Surely they were not together?Questions bombarded me,as I watched them from the corner of my eye.Smith had been rather lanky when we were younger,but now,he was tall,handsome and mysterious.I was insanely jealous,more then insanely jealous,even words could not describe my jealousy when I saw Smith guide Hermione away,with Elan smiling at him.  
  
I couldn't sleep that night,flashes of our relationship,and pictures of Elan flashed simutanously in my mind,I tossed and turned,tried not to wake Pansy,thankfully,she sleeps like a log.  
  
I hated Pansy Parkinson,always have.I admit that after being legally married to her,I have seen her change,and quite dramatically in fact.But she would never ever replace Hermione in my heart.No one could.  
  
I gave up trying to sleep.I got out of bed and walked silently to the balcony that conjoined Hermione's room to mine.I saw a beautiful sight.Hermione.Looking dreamily at the stars.  
  
I confronted her about Elan,reluctantly she spilled the truth,but I heard only the part that 'So what if Elan IS your son?' I clearly didn't catch the 'Parkison is pregnant' or any of the scathing remarks she made.I was elated beyond words.But her next few sentences hit my like a ton of bricks.  
  
Parkinson,pregnant.I read the bloody interview,but I pleaded with Hermione,begged,persuaded her.I could see it in her eyes,she wanted to run back to me.Everything was perfect,she would have come back to me.Before she heard Parkinson's soft and seductive tone,calling me.  
  
What in the blazes could she want?But I couldn't ignore her,and whispered to Hermione that I would talk to her soon.I couldn't bear to see the pained look in her eyes and left.  
  
Unexpectedly,I thought Parkinson was sleeping,infact she had called Zabini and Bullstrode to the room,so they could hear about the 'good news'.She gave me the news and I yelled in pure zest.I just yelled.It felt different coming from her mouth.That I would be a father.Then Hermione and Elan flashed into my mind.  
  
I remained silent the rest of the night,with Parkinson's arms snaked around my waist.I must get them both back,I must get Hermione and Elan back....I chanted silently,and prayed hopefully that it would be true. 


	10. Tormented By Women

THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!!!!! I'M SO ELATED.87 REVIEWS,PLEASE HELP ME MAKE IT TO A HUNDRED!!!!!ETERNALLY GRATEFUL!  
  
CHAPTER 10...*****STILL DRACO*****  
  
After finding out Pansy was pregnant,I tried my best not to show her the irritated and annoyed look I always had on my face when I saw her.Instead,I tried to be comforting,to be concerned.It didn't come as naturally,but she was happy,estatic.  
  
I sat at my desk in my room,Pansy was out with Bullstrode,buying baby stuff.I watched the quidditch players outside zooming around,pondering a question Hermione asked.  
  
******FLASHBACK*****  
  
"Then why Malfoy?Why didn't you kill the marriage?" Hermione asked.I couldn't answer.  
  
***END OF FLASHBACK******  
  
I guess its my fault.I should have never agreed to the marriage.Just because my father breathed down my neck,or threatened to kill Hermione,I should have never agreed to it.I am positive Hermione would rather be killed then have me 'protect' her the way I did,the only way I could do,by breaking her heart.  
  
I remember the day we split,the day I called her mudblood.Her eyes burned with sadness and bitterness,I could never ever forget the disappointment in her eyes.People say I recover quickly,because in less then 4 weeks,I married Parkinson,in front of the entire school of Hogwarts,in front of Hermione.Something I know she would rather forget then bring it up.  
  
From the day I married Pansy,I always was cold and aloof to her,unless we were thrust in the gaze of the public eye,we never were loving.I couldn't bring myself to love her,or to even like her.I knew deep down that I am just lying to myself,lying to the world.But the marriage continued over the 2 years,I don't know why I continued with it.Afterall,my father passed away 5 months after our marriage,and Voldermort was long gone.Really,why did I continue with it?  
  
I simply could not find an answer to give to Hermione,that night she asked me.I was stumped.Why?  
  
Was it because I was moved by Pansy's love for me?She never complained that I didn't care about her,nor did she flinch when I tossed scarsm and scathing remarks at her,she never ever cried or gossiped to other people.She was contented.Something I would not have expected from her when I married her,maybe she just changed too much.She became so quiet and she loved and cared for me.  
  
Perhaps I was just to moved by her,because one night,I slapped her hard across the face,because of one sentence that came muttered out of her mouth.  
  
******FLASHBACK**********  
  
I was drunk,yes drunk,after a social gathering with Zabini and Crabbe,but I still was semi-aware of my surroundings,what was happening to me.I stumbled home and Pansy was waiting in our room,sitting on the bed.  
  
I ignored her concerned tone,or her pampering,and brushed her off roughly.I guess she finally had it,because she muttered a complain.A complain.I hadn't heard so much as a word of anger or disentment since I married her.But this sentence ignited my anger.  
  
I was groaning in pain,my head spining and hurting,I felt a warm towel pressed onto my head.My eyes flickered open,I saw Pansy.Thoughts of Hermione swarmed into my head.I suddenly felt anger,and pushed her roughly away.  
  
Her eyes bore resentment."Draco,after all these months of silent treatment from you,the angry glances,the scathing remarks,am I still not comparable to that mudblood?" she muttered softly.I rose,angrily I slapped her across the face."Never ever insult her in front of me Parkinson.Or you shall pay." I said,my voice angry and she cowered.  
  
Pansy's eyes filled with tears and she suddenly hugged me."Please Draco,try to accept me,try to love me.." she pleaded,I was stunned.  
  
'Try to love you,try to accept you?' I thought to myself,as Pansy sobbed into my shoulder.She was so devoted,so in love with me.I couldn't bear her cries and looks of disappointment and traumatized tears.I hugged her tightly.I felt a feeling I had never ever experienced with her.I was truly touched.Really.I could feel tears stinging my eyes.  
  
Pansy was shocked,but she gladly accepted.And we spent the night together,our first,really as a couple.  
  
****END OF FLASHBACK*****  
  
That was 4 months ago,now she is pregnant.And Hermione's eyes depict her world falling down.I still couldn't bear to divorce her.I didn't know why I did not do it earlier.Maybe her constant attention and the limelight from the media blocked me from doing so.  
  
We were constantly known as the perfect couple wherever we went.I had social functions that required me to bring her,and for the short 10 minutes of posing for photographers as a couple,I could see the happiness in Pansy's eyes.Something I couldn't bear to kill.  
  
Now more then ever,Pansy needs me.Because she has my child.I cannot be irresponsible like I did to Hermione.I know that it is totally unfair to her.But I don't want to repeat my mistake.I don't know how I will get Hermione and Elan back,and I don't know what I'm going to do with Pansy and our future child.How weak I am...  
  
Suddenly,I heard a piercing scream hurtle through the air,jolted out of my thoughts,I looked outside the window.  
  
I saw Hermione,hurtling towards to ground,and Pansy,her wand out,smiling evilly.....  
  
A/N: BIG CLIFFHANGER HUH? REVIEW AND THE ELEVENTH CHAPTER WILL COME OUT!!!! 


	11. With You

ELEVENTH CHAPTER:(I think I really liked the tenth and elventh ones.Hope you guys love them too!)NOW WE PROGRESS TO HERMIONE FOR A LITTLE WHILE.THEN BACK TO DRACO.  
  
*****HERMIONE********  
  
I had gotten up after that nap,and left to the quidditch pitch to join Greg and Elan,who were exictedly anticipating the 'family' activity that was planned.A Quidditch match,or flying session.  
  
Harry was already there,Ginny too,both on their brooms,with Mary and Leanne chasing Elan,on toy broomsticks.Greg noticed my tired look."Are you okay Mione?" he asked,concern all over his face.I smiled,"I'm okay Greg.Where's your broom?" I asked,trying to divert the topic away from me.Greg cast a worrying look to me,before replying."Oh..yeah,forgot about that." he laughed and muttered,'Accio Firebolt' and a well taken care of broom,sped towards Greg.  
  
I smiled and took my broom and took off,with Elan cheering as I raced Greg,who had foolishly challenged me to a race.I was racing,then I saw Parkinson come onto the pitch,this time with no Malfoy lounging around.She had an insane look,or wild look in her eyes.  
  
I finished the race and was in the air,laughing with Greg,trying to avoid Parkinson's deathly glares.What the hell was her problem?I wondered,I hadn't offend her in anyway,yet.Greg saw her too,but was joking and fooling around with Harry,making Ginny and me laugh.The children were playing,watched by Madame Hooch.  
  
I was joking around when I heard a loud voice."Still trying to avoid me Granger?" asked Parkinson.The pitch was silent.No laughter.I glared right back at her,and called back."Avoid you Mrs.Malfoy?Whatever for?" I asked.I was truly puzzled by her sudden appearance and glares.  
  
"Draco called you in his sleep,last night.All because of your lingering memory in his mind,he kept awake.Never bothered about me,never really tried to love me.All because of you Granger." she replied,this time in a softer but still clear tone.Greg was going to fly down and confront her,but I laid a hand on his arm,silently telling him not to confront her.  
  
Ginny was staring at Parkinson with a look of pure hatred,Harry was holding his wife back,muttering reassuring words in her ear.  
  
Parkinson tilted her head sideways,still glaring at me,she continued."Maybe without your little presence in this world,Draco will love me,truly love me..."she trailed off,staring into blank space,but then continued,her words getting bitter and cold,her voice,quivering.  
  
"You are a little bitch,a little lingering memory in Draco's mind you know,I wish to be rid of you...He was calling you softly while he slept,still muttering your name...That vile and ruthless name,of that whore..You.The slut..That stole Draco from my hands." she said.  
  
I was angry.I wanted to yell at her,but she held up her hand."Now now,let me finish." she said.Then she stopped.We all looked at her expectantly,expecting her to continue.But what she did shocked me the most.Quickly and swiftly,she took out her wand and muttered,"Evane Tormento" and a blue flash of light came my way,knocking me and my world became black.  
  
I heard yells of "Hermione" from Greg,and a piercing scream from Ginny,and my eyes fluttered shut.And darkness surrounded me.  
  
******END OF HERMIONE'S POV*******  
  
*******DRACO*********  
  
I saw her hurtling towards the ground.Pansy smiling evilly,looking at her falling freely from the ground.Pansy attacked Hermione.The infamous why word flashed in my mind.Then Hermione hurtled to the ground,but headed towards Pansy,and fell with a thud on her.  
  
Pansy screamed in pain,and called my name.I rushed all the way down,pushing and shoving.  
  
I reached the pitch,and ran towards Hermione,who was being hugged by Smith,who was frantically calling her.Pansy lay there,blood ran down her leg.She gasped my name,I was pulled away from Hermione,I knelt down and held Pansy,she gasped,then she fainted.  
  
I called her,willing her to wake.But she didn't.Smith was running towards the castle,carrying a lifeless Hermione,with Potter and the Weasley bringing Elan and their own children along.I followed,carrying Pansy,my arms around her,but my heart with Hermione. 


	12. Thankful

A/N: OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!I HAVE 103 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANK YOU GUYS!!!!!!!SO MUCH MAN...SO MUCH THAT I AM GOING TO UPLOAD CHAPTER 12 AND WRITE CHAPTER 14...LOL.I HAVE WRITTEN THIRTEEN ALREADY,BUT A CHAPTER AT A TIME.REVIEW AND THEY WILL COME IN A DAY'S TIME!!!!!LOVE YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!! LOL.  
  
**********DRACO**************  
  
The moment I ran into the hospital wing,carrying Pansy,blood down her legs,I yelled for Madame Promfrey,anxiety and worriedness brew inside me.How was Hermione?  
  
I was utterly stunned by what Pansy did to Hermione,but I still had to save Pansy.Madame Promfrey came out from a curtain-drawned bedside,when she saw Pansy,her mouth widened in shock.  
  
She motioned me to place Pansy in one of the many beds,and she bustled off,muttering to herself,cursing and swearing.  
  
I placed Pansy on a bed,gripped her hand tightly.Her eyes fluttered open a little,when she saw me,she smiled.I let out a sigh of relief,momentarily forgetting about Hermione.  
  
"Dr-draco,you came.." she muttered softly,smiling.I nodded."Of course Pansy,why wouldn't I come?" I asked,holding her hand.She shook her head,but smiled again,this time her mouth made a sound that sounded like 'Granger',but I didn't hear it all,because Madame Promfrey chased me out,drew the curtain around her.  
  
I paced around the hospital wing,worried for Hermione,the sound of her name from Pansy's mouth scared me,and worried me,I pondered and prayed silently as Madame Promfrey bustled in and out of the two curtain drawn beds.  
  
Then Madame Promfrey suddenly shrieked,"GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!" and a bunch of people and children stumbled out of the second curtain drawn bed.  
  
Smith,Potter,Weasley,Elan and the other two Potter children came out.Smith was insanely worried from his face,while Potter held his wife,who was crying.  
  
The moment Smith saw me,he walked towards me,confronted me.  
  
"Malfoy,your wife almost killed Hermione." he whispered,his face barely 5 cm away from mine,I could see anger and anxiety in his blue eyes."Is Hermione alright?" I asked,I was utterly stunned,almost killed?  
  
Smith looked like he was about to kill me."Thanks for your concern Draco,but I myself don't know.If Hermione dies I won't let your wife or you off." he replied codly,and started towards the couch near Hermione's bed,sat there and mulled,while bouncing Elan on his lap,trying to pacify him.  
  
I was angry,how dare that Smith critisize me!Well,I controlled my anger,and continued pacing around,shooting glances at Elan,whos grey eyes was filling with tears.  
  
At one point I just wanted to run over and hug my son,his eyes filled with tears and buried his head in Smith,crying.Smith was like a father to him...when his real father was watching,barely a foot away.  
  
It seemed like hours upon hours before Promfrey came out,she was panting slightly,she came out followed by 4 other professors,and a healer,all whom she summoned to help her.There was Snape,McGonagall,Dumbledore and Lupin;the new defence against dark arts teacher.  
  
They all came out,ashen faced,and talking quietly.They were bombarded with questions.I was about to open my mouth and speak when Dumbledore held up his hand.  
  
"Please.Let us talk first and you can go visit Mrs.Malfoy and Miss.Granger." he said,wearily."Miss Granger is technically out of danger,but it is not certian,she is currently still unconcious,and we cannot promise that she will wake up,or actually survive.Her situation is most dangerous and she could easily laspe into fits.So Miss Woren,the healer from St.Mungo's,will be looking after her with Madame Promfrey," he paused,cast a look at me,before continuing."However,Mrs.Malfoy is in a much better state,she is still unconcious,but will wake in a few hours time.Thankfully,Mr.Malfoy,the baby is unharmed,how we don't know,but we think that there was a charm to prevent bigger impact on Mrs.Malfoy and the baby.You may now see the respective patients."Dumbledore finished and left,while Smith,Potters and Weasley and Elan left to see Hermione.  
  
I was beyond shocked,beyond surprise.Impact softer?Charm?Who cast it?I wanted so badly to go see Hermione,yet Madame Promfrey's reprimanding glares directed me towards Pansy.  
  
She was still unconcious,yet I felt relieved.If the baby was lost,I think her world would crash down on her,I would feel immense guilt.I still felt guilty,deep inside I was aching for Hermione's touch,her smile,her kiss.I always ached for it,but now more then ever,I wanted to go there,comfort her,hug Elan...  
  
The wanting grew stronger,and I felt myself pulling away from Pansy,but then I felt Pansy grip my hand."Is the baby okay Draco?" she asked softly,her eyes anxious and worried.I sat back down and held her hand,"Its fine Pansy,absoulutely fine." I replied,assuring her,her first wan smile grew bigger and she laughed nervously.  
  
"I was so worried Draco,but I'm so blessed to have you by my side..Even when Granger.." she stopped,looked at me.She reminded me of her backhanded curse.  
  
I glared,"Pansy,why did you curse Hermione?" I said,this time my voice was angry,and I fought to keep calm.Pansy choked,tears filled her eyes."Because I wanted you to love me Draco,I wanted you to love me..." she whispered softly,her fingers griped my arm tighter,making long marks.  
  
I gently tugged her hand and held it.How could I be angry when it was my fault?How could I scold or ignore Pansy when the cause was because of my indecisiveness...  
  
I sighed and just prayed that Hermione would wake.My prayer was answered,because screams of delight were heard,and yells of 'Shes awake!' rang around the hospital wing.Madame Promfrey and the healer rushed to Hermione's bed,and came out smiling and talking quietly a few minutes later.The curtians were drawn,I felt relieve overwhelm me.  
  
Then she pulled me into a hug."Please Draco,do love me,instead of her..Try.." Pansy pleaded,whispering into my ear,tears staining my collar.I couldn't bear it and hugged her tightly,comforting her,yet I did not feel the least bit of comfort in me,I knew I was causing terrible pain,unbearable pain,to someone whos brown eyes bore into my head.Hermione... 


	13. Begging For Forgiveness

********HERMIONE********  
  
I awoke,and was SO ever so relieve to see Elan,after being in the darkness for what seemed like hours upon hours but in reality was only a few hours.  
  
I felt tears well in my eyes as I hugged Elan,Greg,Harry,Ginny,Mary and Leanne.I was so happy,so blessed.Madame Promfrey was utterly shocked by my speedy recovery and gave me a hug before leaving,whispering softly.  
  
I found out that Parkinson didn't lose her baby,why though?I looked expectantly at Greg,who was trying to look away,pretending to be engaged in a conversation about how Parkinson deserved it.  
  
Then I recalled a point during the activity,where Greg lagged behind,I was suprised but decided he was just a slow flyer.He was the one.He cast a protective charm or bubble around me,that cushioned my fall together with Parkinson,he prevented her from losing her baby,but that was unintentionally,he wanted to protect me.  
  
I thanked him silently.If Parkinson had lost her baby because of me,I would have felt terrible,more then terrible,I would have immense guilt inside of me.  
  
I wanted to see how she was,yet I didn't want to go over,so when Madame Promfrey undrew her curtians,I was quite relieved because I could see her.Then she hugged him,and he hugged her right back,there were tears in her eyes,but a smile on her lips.  
  
My heart,whatever remained of it,smashed into little little pieces,so small,but yet so painful.He had hugged her right back.What happened to his argument that he didn't love her?Everything went out of the window.Greg noticed my expression,and just placed a comforting hand on my shoulder,Harry and Ginny suddenly were silent,they smiled comfortingly to me,and Ginny had tears in her eyes when she left,with Harry's arm around her,Mary and Leanne hugging her.  
  
I was left there with Greg and Elan,after awhile,Madame Promfrey drew the curtian around Parkinson's bed,and threw Malfoy out,shrieking that she needed to check her again to make sure she is alright before letting her leave.I quickly looked away once the curtains were drawn,I did not want Malfoy to see me staring,why should I be staring?  
  
I shook my head,and played with Elan asking Greg to draw the curtians.We laughed and talked,they brought true smiles to my face.I felt alot happier after they left,and the curtians were undrawn.The Malfoys were long gone already,with Malfoy helping Parkinson out.  
  
I laid back in pillow,my head ached,I felt terrible.Inside and outside...Why would he comfort and hug her,when she almost killed me,the one he said he loved?I felt both jealous and yet envious.He cared about her.I know I have many people who care about me,but it didn't stop me from feeling envious.They were a family now with Parkinson's pregnancy.What am I to Malfoy any more?Would he ever think of me?Would he ever ever care anymore?  
  
*******DRACO*******  
  
I broke off after a long hug to Pansy.She really loved me.But I knew Hermione saw it all,yet she pretended she didn't,and talked to Smith and played with Elan after the Potters left.  
  
I felt guilty.Extremly guilty.How could I hurt her again..But I could not just leave Pansy there could I?Later Madame Promfrey said Pansy could be released from the hospital,so I brought her back into the room.  
  
She smiled and looked truly happy.  
  
"Thanks Drake.." she says softly,her face smiling and radiant.I shake my head,"Why thank me Pansy?I didn't do anything." I replied."For forgiving me,for understanding.I just wanted to be important to you..I never wanted to harm the baby at all.." she said,her eyes were filling with tears again.  
  
I griped her around the shoulders firmly."Pansy stop.Just don't ever do something like that again." I said and after getting a nod from her,I left quickly.I wanted to go to the hospital wing again and see her.And so I did.  
  
The hospital wing was empty and Madame Promfrey was eating her dinner.I went to Hermione's bed,she was awake,immediately she sat up and stared at me.  
  
"What do you want Mr.Malfoy?" she said,coldly and civilly.I sighed and sat down beside her."I'm sorry that Pansy did something like that.Are you okay?" I apologized and was really worried.Hermione's eyes blazed,but her tone was calm and polite,though traces of bitterness were found."I'm fine thank you."she replied,not looking at me,but reading her magazine.  
  
I couldn't take it.She didn't trust me anymore.She doesn't believe me.I pushed her magazine down softly,causing her to glare right at me."Hermione,come on,I never expected her to do something like this-"I was interrupted. "So you are okay that she tried to kill me then Malfoy?Whats her wonderful explanation then?" she said this time not bothering to hide her anger.  
  
"Hermione,the explanation is not wonderful.Nor is it reasonable,she says that she just wants to be important to me.Meaning she just did it for attention sakes.I still love you.I hope you do know that." I said,explaining.Hermione's eyes softened,but they became cold and bitter again.  
  
"I may have almost fallen for your explanation if Parkinson wasn't pregnant.Now she is,what ever are you going to do Malfoy?Maybe that hug explained it all." she replied coldy.Fallen?She still is in love with me.  
  
That stunned me.She still loved me.I was elated!  
  
"Hermione!You still love me don't you?" I asked,griping her around the shoulders.She looked up,her eyes were teary."I did love you.Did.Malfoy,Did.Then that hug threw it all away.." she said calmly,before she told me that she needed rest..I was rooted to the spot.  
  
'I did love you.Did Malfoy.Did.THen that hug threw it all away..',her words rang in my ears.I never realized the true extend of the pain I inflicted on her till those words came out of my mouth.What would I do?I still loved her.I didn't leave.  
  
"Hermione,what could I do?She was traumatized,and hugged me.I felt touched and I just hugged her.Please understand that I still love you." I said.She looked me in the eye."Malfoy,touched is not a good word to use in front of me.Do you imply that she has gone through much more then me?Do you know the feeling of being ostracized when I had Elan?Do you know the awkwardness of being asked 'Where's the father' everytime people see Elan?Do you know the pain I went through,when I was in labour?With no one beside me.Malfoy,I have gone through hell alone.And I foolishly thought maybe Malfoy will take me back during that night chat we had.Then everything when out of the window.Touched Malfoy.Touched.."she laughed bitterly.  
  
I couldn't reply.I was stumped.Her gaze made me feel so unworthy."Please 'Mione.I'm sorry for everything.But I did it to protect you from Voldermort.And I was going to break the relationship but.... 


	14. Back To The Start

TO ALL REVIEWERS: THANK YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS.THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO ACCELERATE AS DRACO AND HERMIONE THINK OVER THE RELATIONSHIP AND DRACO EXPLAINS.GREGORY IS PULLED INTO THE PICTURE.  
  
*****DRACO**********  
  
"I wanted to protect you.The reason I didn't divorce her was that I felt too guilty to do that.I know I've let you and Elan down.But believe me,I would never ever have married Pansy if I had a choice." I said,pleading.  
  
Hermione looked a little taken aback."I never knew you were weak in the heart Malfoy,I always thought weak in the head yes..." she drifted off,like she was thinking about something.I had hope.I held her hand."Please Hermione,do believe me." I begged again.She looked deep into my eyes,and nodded numbly,but her face still showed signs of unhappiness,but I couldn't care less.  
  
Elation,fireworks,laughter,happiness..every emotion I hadn't felt in two years came back to me.I was so happy,I kissed her and we broke off smiling happily,but I could see she wasn't as happy.But I was content.And I left the hospital wing hours later,smiling like an idiot.  
  
***AT DINNERTIME*****  
  
It was dinner and I was having it with Pansy,but my heart was with Hermione.I couldn't believe she could take me back so easily,.Little did I know that I would find myself torn between two worlds.  
  
I was waiting for Parkinson by the staircase of the Great Hall.I had seen Hermione walk past,smiling too.She had carried Elan and Smith was inside.I felt a little jealous,but pushed it away as Hermione was finally back with me.  
  
I waited,and waited.Pansy didn't arrive.I felt a little worried and anxious and set off to look for her.Immediately I spotted a huge group of people screaming and hollering like mad men.Swarmed with curiousity,I went to look.  
  
"Holy Cow." I said out loud.Pansy was on top of the tower,looking down,her foot ready to leap off the tower.I yelled,"Pansy!!!Come down!!!Whatever are you doing up there?!" I was extremly worried.Pansy looked at me,her eyes teary and her eyes sad."Draco,you came..And I thought you would be with the mudblood..." she said,smiling.  
  
"Why would I be with Ms.Granger?Come down and talk Pansy!" I yelled,still trying to get her down while asking fellow friends to inform Dumbledore.Pansy shook her head and continued."I saw you pleading with her in the hospital wing Draco,I saw you kiss her,and I saw the happiness in your eyes,you don't really love me-" I cut her off,"No Pansy,I'm sorry!!!..I really do love you,please come down." I pleaded,lying through my teeth.I felt bad but I had to get her down.  
  
Pansy looked surprised."Really Draco?You love me?You've never told me." she said."I was afraid Pansy,afraid that you might run away,so I never told you,but I truly love you Pansy!" I yelled,my heart sinking as I saw Hermione,Smith and Elan in the grounds,Hermione's face was emotionless,and Smith had his arm around her,whispering into her ear,comforting her.  
  
Pansy smiled happily."You really love me do you Draco?Well,don't talk to that Mudblood ever again..and I'll come down..Swear on it Draco,and give me your word." she said.I hesitated."Swear it Draco..Or I'll jump to my death,with the baby.." she threatened.I was at lost for words.The crowd was eerily silent.I finally spoke.  
  
"Yes Pansy,I swear on my mother that I will never speak to her." I said.Pansy looked happier,then she said,"And no relation Draco.." she looked at me expectantly.I looked at Hermione,willing her to believe me,but she was staring determinely at Pansy,she knew that our relationship would never last.I could see Smith's grip on her tightening.  
  
"...Y-y-yes Pansy.I swear,no relation at all." I held my hand to promise her,her grin grew wider."Now please come down Pansy."I pleaded.She nodded and climbed down slowly.  
  
The Professors came to my side after seeing Pansy come down safely,she ran and hugged me tightly,before she kissed me.I could resist her,but what if she went into that sucide mode?I cannot let her die because of me,and like a weakling,I gave in.  
  
********HERMIONE************  
  
Parkinson climbed up the tower,made Malfoy swear on his mother that he would never talk to me.Then kissed him like a true couple.  
  
I watched every bit of it,with Greg supporting me,and Elan playing around.He had told me he loved me,then kissed her.But a logical voice in me spoke,Maybe he is just playing along with her.Maybe he didn't mean that,but what if he did?I was back to square one.All because of Malfoy.  
  
A few hours ago I was happy,smiling like mad,calling him Draco instead of Malfoy,I was finally back with him,Elan had his dad.I was going to break the news to Greg,but then Parkinson climbed onto the tower.Then everything reverted back to its original state.  
  
I have to ignore him again,because tongues will wag,not that I am afraid,but I don't want death to occur because of me.Greg led me back carrying Elan in one hand,and holding me with the other.  
  
I felt comfort in ways I never thought I would.I felt empty inside,but because of Greg's support,I felt comfort in a way I had never been shown before.  
  
I truly did love him,and still do.I know he loves me,but can I be certain?What if Parkinson becomes a wall in between.Wait.She has always been a wall inbetween.And I've never been at the other side at all.I have never tried to get over the wall.Why should I try now? 


	15. Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word

TO ALL REVIEWERS: A/N NOTE TO REVIEWERS TO COME ON THIS SATURDAY,SORRY,BUT WRITING PERSONAL NOTES TO ALL IS REALLY TIRING! ANYWAY THANKS FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!!!!!...I THINK YOU GUYS WILL HATE PARKINSON EVEN MORE.COS' NOW I HATE HATE HATE HER.  
  
******DRACO************  
  
I still cannot believe what Pansy did.I'm back in the Head Room,she is lying on the bed,sleeping peacefully.Its hard to believe that barely an hour ago she wanted to kill herself,and I went down and pleaded with her,lied to her,everything I did was fake.  
  
I told her I loved her,when I loved another,I swore and promised her,when inside I have broken the promise.I saw Hermione being helped away by Smith.My heart dashed and broke into pieces,every thing good about that day went out of the window,trashed,finished.  
  
How could I hurt her again..She'll never trust me again,she never ever will trust me again.Sucide..Hah.Such a stupid trick yet I,Draco Malfoy,fell for it.  
  
To see Smith's arm around her guiding her was tortourous.At one point I wished the floor would just swallow me up.The professors did nothing but comfort Pansy,yet only McGonagall and Dumbledore noticed my pained expression,because I was unwilling.  
  
Unwilling to love Pansy,unwilling to commit to her.I married her yes,and was touched.But I am an idiot.I should have never left Hermione,stuck to her,and never let Smith come near her.I failed in all three aspects.Firstly,I broke off with her,wanting to protect her,but in reality,hurt her more that a Cruciatus Curse would.Secondly,I didn't stick by her when she had my only son Elan,nor when she went through being an outcast,being ostracized.No one was really there with her except Gregory Movan Smith,the third area where I failed.He got close to her after she made friends with him.He loves her.I can see that,he cares for her,Elan treats him like a father.  
  
He had everything I wanted.Hermione,Elan everything.How could I stand there and just watch her being wrenched away from me?But I did.I let him get closer with every failure I made,with every blunder and every shrewed manner,he took her slowly away.  
  
She came right back to me,but now she is again,long gone from me.What will I do...What can I do?I love her and Elan more then anything in the world.I know she does,but Pansy is that metal wall inbetween us,while I fight to get over it,she doesn't.I'm weak.I let emotion get to me,I should never have given in,and love Hermione with all my heart.  
  
Pansy turns now,tossing a little,then suddenly her eyes opened.  
  
"Draco,why aren't you sleeping?" she asked,before placing her arms around me.I smiled wanly,not wanted to disrupt her and agitate her,or not she might just slit her wrists.  
  
"No,its nothing Pansy,d-dear.."I spat the word out,shivering at the thought,Snape had pulled me aside,whispering that Pansy needs my care more then ever and ignited the guilt inside of me,just tonight I told myself,just tonight I'll be nicer.  
  
Pansy perked up at the sound of the d-word,something which I'm sure I will use every damn day if I had Hermione."Oh..Go sleep though,tomorrow's another day."she said softly,before kissing me lightly on the lips.I didn't respond,but she just went ahead and slept.  
  
The touch of her lips made me feel fury inside,made me yearn for Hermione even more.I couldn't hate Pansy,but I could resent her.I do,and will always because of the seperation from Hermione,because of my son bouncing on Smith's knee.  
  
*****NEXT MORNING******  
  
I woke up once I saw the sun shine,I hadn't slept a wink all night.Pansy was sleeping soundly,but looks could be decieving,still,I got out of bed,wrapped my robe around my shoulders and walked to the bathroom.  
  
By the time I finished washing up,Pansy was already up.She was sitting on the bed,with her robe around her shoulders,reading Witch Weekly.She looked up and smiled as I walked in.I smiled wanly,before asking her;"Are you going down to breakfast now or do you want me to wait for you?" I asked civilly.  
  
"Oh,go ahead first,I'm still reading this wonderful article in Witch Weekly."She said,smiling widely.I nodded curtly and walked off,musing about the one I cannot have.  
  
As I entered the great hall,I saw her sitting with Elan at the Gryffindor Table,Elan was eating slowly.Since it was only 7 in the morning,the entire school still seemed to be in a slumber except the three of us.A family.As that thought crossed my mind,a smile lit my face up.I walked over,knowing that I was safe because Pansy was showering,and sat down.  
  
Immediately Hermione's eyes flicked towards me,her eyes were emotionless,and her face calm.Elan smiled and waved at me,something which I returned."What do you want Malfoy?" she asked,her voice cold."I need to talk to you privately Hermione." I said clearly.  
  
Hermione glared daggers at me,but still asked Elan to eat while she talks to me privately.  
  
"What's his full name?" I asked out of curiousity.She looked at me,eyebrowns raised,but replied."Elan Alexand're Smith,and whats that to you?" she retorted.  
  
I was hurt."Not Malfoy?" I asked,this time I was a little apprehensive about the response.Hermione looked at me straight in the eye."Smith is a cover up.Its written as Elan Alexand're Draco Malfoy.Happy now?Can I leave?" she said,admitting it.I smiled,"Wonderful name." I replied,dreamily."Well,are you done yet Malfoy?Can I leave?And besides,even though Malfoy is his name,I have long taken that his father is dead."she said coldly,her words were stung with scarsm.I flinched.  
  
"I know I hurt you time and time again,and that you are definitely not pleased about what happened yesterday night.But Hermione,I might have sworn,but I truly didn't believe that vow,nor really take it seriously.It was just too sudden,I just wanted to get her down from the tower."I said,pleading and explaining.Hermione looked slightly mollified,but it didn't stop her from retorting.  
  
"I may believe that Malfoy,but if Parkinson is going to be like that 24/7,then the 'reunion' is dead.Our relationship is back to hell.Dead.Period.You go back to the pregnant Parkinson and live your life with your wife,and I'll live mine with Elan." she said,refering to our blessed short reunion in the hospital wing. 


	16. She Doesn't Know

**********DRACO********  
  
My heart broke when the words came out of her mouth.Dead.  
  
All because of my cowardice,I caused pain to others,and to myself.I gripped her hand tightly,"Hermione,its not dead,the relationship is not dead." I said,my voice was choked.  
  
Tears instantly filled her hazel eyes,her lip quiverred."Not dead Malfoy?You must be joking!" she said,finishing with a sarcastic laugh."How can our relationship not be dead when you have a wife?Or when she is desperately attached to you,both legally and physically?Its impossible Malfoy.You know it and so do I." she finished,but turned her back to me.Her shoulders shaking.  
  
I shook my head."I know I caused the mess,but believe me,if there was another way I would take it no matter what.I never expected Pansy to jump off the tower as a threat to me,or myself to fall for it and totally hurt you.It was never never dreamt of in my wildest dreams.I love you Hermione,and I think you know that.I don't know what I can do,or what I will do to get you back,but I will Hermione..." I said,trailing off.  
  
She turned back to me,this time her eyes were set in a determined look."No,you will not get me back.I won't let myself fall back into your arms.I was an idiot,a bloody idiot to run back to you at the hospital wing.My mind was insane.This time I won't come back Draco,you lost me,you have lost your son and his mother.Parkinson needs you...I-I don't." she stammered out,her voice was quivering but she spoke with conviction,her face emotionless.  
  
My heart sank 4 feet downwards."You know you love me Hermione.." I tried again and again,but she replied."I love you once,twice,and many times.It will be hard to forget you,but as I want to go back,I'm hurting another person who cares about me." she said softly.  
  
'Another person who cares about me.' her words rang in my ears.Smith.  
  
"You cannot possibly be thinking about Gregory Movan Smith are you?" I said coldly,but voice now rang with desperation no matter how hard I tried.Her eyes flashed with anger."So what if I am Malfoy?He has cared for me all the years you weren't there.I was a lousy failing model,struggling with Elan and everything else.He took care of me,brought me where I am today in this crappy world!He made me a top notch model,someone who can take care of her own son..." she said,but I cut her off.  
  
"Gregory Movan Smith is a wizard trained in Drumstrang Hermione!His father was Will Moran Smith,the death eater whom my father killed!" I shouted this time,unable to control my anger.Hermione looked shocked at one point,but unfazed.  
  
"So what if his father was a Death Eater,you forget Malfoy,so was your father.And yet I fell for you,had your son,and you were not there.He was." she said before turning on her heels and walking away.  
  
'you were not there.He was.' those wretched words confirmed my every fear.She was sympathatic and touched by Smith,and starting to learn to love him.Because he was there to comfort her,and to act as a father to Elan.My son.Elan Alexand're Malfoy,my son now might have another father,and the name Malfoy utterly diminished from his name.  
  
And to lose the only thing I have lived for up to this point.To lose my drive in life,the only thing that draggs me out of bed.To lose Hermione,my only flame of passion in my life.  
  
I cannot lose her.I will not lose her. 


	17. Guilty

********DEAREST READERS: THANK YOU FOR YOUR GREAT SUPPORT AND REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!..WE ARE CHANGING TO HERMIONE NOW*********  
  
*****HERMIONE***** (RIGHT AFTER THE CONFRONTATION WITH DRACO MALFOY)  
  
As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I saw the disappointment in his grey eyes,my heart broke.I couldn't bear to see his face again,I quickly turned and left.  
  
I wondered to myself if I was being a lousy mother to Elan...My life is so messed up now.My head's in a whirl and my heart tells me different things at one time.I was just so utterly disappointed with what had happened over the course of the last few days.Parkinson with a suicidal attempt;my confrontation with Dra-no Malfoy...things just were so screwed up.  
  
Elan could have and would have been reunited with Malfoy,his true father,instead of a faceless image he is use to being told about.I would have had a shoulder to lean on when I'm upset or feeling down,I would have a husband and Elan,a father.  
  
Maybe some can't really phantom the pain I went through, or the anger I felt.But no one ever will except myself.Malfoy told me he still loves me and that he knows the pain.  
  
Knows?Does he know the extend of how deep his knife has cut through my heart?Does he know that my heart breaks into pieces that I cannot fix back together whenever I see him and his wife?  
  
I was wary of going back into his arms again.And logically,I have a very valid reason.He is married,his wife is pregnant.What other reason do I need to NOT go back?  
  
But being alone in bringing up Elan was both satisfying and painful.Reminding me of someone who was there silently to help me,to give me some well-needed support.Gregory Smith.  
  
When Malfoy told me his father was a Death-Eater,it came as a shock,then later I became defensive when Malfoy yelled in anger.My head said that no big deal,afterall Malfoy's dad was a DeathEater too,but my heart worried,why didn't he tell me?He had just came as someone nice,someone willing to help.  
  
We met 3 years ago,and he has always supported me in whatever I do.Once as a struggling failing model;a desperate mother and thirdly,as my fake fiance,to save me from embarrassment.Normal women would have fallen for him months before everything like this has to happen.I wondered why I didn't.  
  
I knew he loves me too,I know that he wanted to show me that he is the one for me.He wanted to erase my pain and curb my anger,he wanted to help bring Elan up.Greg wanted to help me so badly that he devoted so much of his time to Elan and me.Yet,all I can give him back is thank yous and money.  
  
I can't give him love,no matter how guilty I felt.And I really felt extremly guilty,seeing him fawn over Elan with a obvious motive;an obvious request.But to see how I pretend not to notice,people would call me a fake.  
  
I truly wanted to love him and try to love him,but I never placed my heart in it.No matter how much love he showered on me and Elan,Malfoy's face would swing into my mind.  
  
Sure,Greg curbed my anger and somewhat erased some pain.He was a father figure and besides everyone else in the muggle world long said that he was my husband,not good friend as we claimed to the press.So why not go into a relationship with him?.......  
  
That question left my mind in a huge question mark.I had been pondering about the entire week and the confrontation with Malfoy,while walking in the long corridors,leading to the Head Room.My eyes filled with soft tears,but I refused to let them flow.My hands curled into tight fists,trying to prevent the tears.I was about to return to the room when I saw a familiar shade of blonde hair in front of me.  
  
Malfoy.  
  
I hid behind a corner and watched him.He walked to the potrait yet did not go in,instead he stood outside,waiting....for me.  
  
I bit my lip,what the hell should I do now? I asked,but then something else spoke,"Go." I went and I walked to the potrait too.Immediately his face lit up.  
  
"Hermione,I need to talk to you." he said."Whatever about Mr.Malfoy?" I said quietly.Malfoy's face dipped alittle,but he did not bother.  
  
"What did you mean by that last sentence just now Hermione..."He asked patiently.I looked him in the eye and replied,"I meant that there is still someone out there waiting for me to tell you 'no' Malfoy." Malfoy was definitely shocked,his eyes showed anxiety.  
  
He repeated the name i had in my very mind,Gregory Movan Smith.Just when he told me Greg's father was a DeathEater,that truly shocked me.  
  
It made me realize how little I know about Greg,how sudden he came and how eerie it was.Looking back,Greg literally walked right into my life,at the point when I was most down and most disappointed,and he gave light to me in my darkness.  
  
No woman could deny such comfort in a man could they?No woman as silly as I am would not commit to a man like Greg.  
  
But it was that very person that kept me from doing the things I should have and would have done.Draco Malfoy barred me from committing into another relationship;stopped me from loving;ceased my every fantasy.With him embedded in my mind,it was like having another voice inside my head.A voice that warned me,a voice that taunted me.  
  
It was unbearable.  
  
With the memories of his kiss,Malfoy enraputured me in my once real fantasy,he was magical,and I mean it.Even though I never spoke to him all the years that I had Elan,it seemed like he was a wall,blocking me and being overprotective.  
  
Looking at Elan;I see him.Looking at Greg;I remember him.  
  
My life has ceased into that one circular shape,with Malfoy riding on it like a master rides his horse.  
  
Every second that we had together,comes back everyday to remind me how deep I was hurt,to remind me how in love I was.Something both bitter and sweet.  
  
That few hours when I returned back to his arms were deeply embedded in my heart and mind.In that few hours I felt revived;I felt like I had taken another breath of fresh air,breathing and living again.Radiant and glowing,something that had never happened to me after breaking up with him.  
  
But I failed to learn my lesson even when the same thing happened twice.Parkinson attempted suicide,my hopes dashed.Like it was 3 years ago.  
  
I guess I'm just stubborn not to learn,but now I have learnt it well,and never will I fall again. 


	18. She Chooses,But Is It The Right One?

********HERMIONE*********  
  
I was going to give him a shot.I felt guilty for using the term 'shot' but it was true,I was going to let Gregory Smith come into my life finally.I wasn't going to back down because I know he doesn't deserve that.Malfoy does.  
  
I just made my mind and walked out of my head girl room,sounds of Pansy Parkinson waking up further confirmed my decision....  
  
I walked casually towards Greg,who was just simply fiddling with his wand at the Great Hall.Elan was asleep in bed,afterall,it was nine at night.  
  
Greg smiled at me as he saw me sit opposite him."Hey...Why the sudden visit?" he asked,smiling his impish smile.I laughed.  
  
"Am I not welcomed?" I asked playfully.  
  
"No,you are definitely welcomed,what do you want?" he replied,laughing too.This was it.My first move ever.  
  
"Greg,I need to talk to you...outside?" I asked,smiling softly.Greg raised an eyebrown,but shrugged anyway,and followed me out into the night.  
  
It was really cool and beautiful,the stars were really shining bright and beautiful...We sat about a yard or two away from the Whomping Willow,beneath a huge tree.  
  
"Greg,I don't really know you...But I'm truly thankful for everything you have done.I hope you know that." I stammered a little.What the hell was wrong with me?  
  
Greg had a sad look cross his face,but he tilted his head looking at the sky. "I know,I know.And you are welcome Hermione.I'm sorry about you knowing so little of me,I just didn't feel complied to tell everything,I hope you understand." Greg said softly.  
  
"I understand Greg,and I...I..I think you have a ---cha--annce..." I stammered it out in a short breath.Greg's face immediately lit up literally,and he held my hands joyfully.  
  
"A chance?Hermione,a chance?" Greg said,his voice quivering with happiness.I nodded numbly,and I was pulled into a huge loving hug,something I missed so much.  
  
"Thank you for giving me that chance Hermione..." he whispered into my ear...I hugged him back tightly,I made my decision.Silently,I prayed that it would last.  
  
That was 2 days ago.I broke the news to Elan,who joyfully called Greg 'Daddy' even though I haven't even said I'd marry him.I kissed Greg that night too....Chills went down my spine,a funny short of chills though,nothing that I had with Malfoy,but maybe I have forgotten that feeling already.  
  
Malfoy found out and he had a sad yet determined look in his eyes,he spent the last 2 days shut away alone in his room,Parkinson had left Hogwarts early to 'recuperate'.I brushed past him while walking in the corridors and his eyes held their determined state,and he whispered,"I'll get you back." to me while others were not noticing.  
  
I brushed it away,telling myself he was just saying that to spite me.But somehow I could not deny,I wanted to go back,and he wanted me to go back.  
  
But I have Greg now,and in 3 days time we will leave Hogwarts for the Muggle World,and cease all contact with Malfoy......  
  
I pondered about Malfoy and Greg alot during the 2 days,and today was not exceptional.I thought of how Malfoy said he broke up with me to protect me from Voldermort.  
  
That I believe,but the question remains,if he truly loved me like Greg does,why didn't he break off with Parkinson?Call me spiteful,but I just couldn't accept that excuse.  
  
Voldermort really disappeared after being defeated by Malfoy and Harry,the oddest pair ever.They still are at loggerheads,but have come to a rather amicable truce I presume.Yet little is known about what happened to Voldermort,or his followers,who have seemed to cease to exist after their great lord fell.  
  
Making up my mind was the hardest thing to do.I didn't know that I would choose Greg,but something tells me my choice isn't final.  
  
A/N: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER.JUST A LITTLE CLIFFIE! 


	19. A Long Day Ahead

Today is day 12,I'm 2 days away from returning to the Muggle World,leaving Hogwarts behind probably forever,and leaving unsettled matters deep in the castle.  
  
Sadness does worm its way into my heart,an aching kind of sadness,maybe its because I'm leaving Malfoy.Hah.He wishes.  
  
But I can't deny that I'm lying to everyone else.My mind's a whirl,and I have no idea what to do about it.Girls see fireworks when they kiss someone they love.When I kissed Greg,I saw nothing.  
  
Yet I keep telling myself that he is wonderful and that I really love him.But do I?Or is it guilt?Having spent 2 days as Gregory's new girlfriend,I think its too early to settle that question...  
  
As it is day 12,activities are once again on the schedule.Alot of activities.But seemingly,they seem to be for Hogwarts Alumni only.The guests and children are brought to an entirely different place for entirely different games and activities.That was what happened during the past 2 days.  
  
The last 2 days were quite pleasant,revisiting the whomping willow,attending 'classes' etc.Nothing out of the oridinary.But today,when I peered through my schedule,I freaked out.  
  
Quidditch was in big bold letters.Before that,in smaller print;"All to attend 4 hours of remedial flying lessons."  
  
Flying.My worst nightmare.I could never fly.And I never will.The last time I sat on a broom was when I was 11.  
  
Sighing with fustration,I turned away from my breakfast,turning to a grinning Harry,who spotted what made me curse in fustration.  
  
"Flying?Awesome!" he exclaimed,smiling his mega-watt smile.Greg and Elan laughed at Harry's child-like grin.I shrugged and still was rather pissed off.It was old news that I couldn't fly.Almost all the graduating students in my year knew that I had the head for books but not the skill to fly.  
  
Greg and Elan were having a tour of the classes and intro to the classes we once had.I would LOVE to do that.Flying is not really my priority.But I had to do it.  
  
So after a rather awkard breakfast,with Greg and Elan gone early,leaving me with the chatting Potters and a Malfoy who keep looking at me;I left the Great Hall,shawl around my neck,and a hell lot of determination to fly.  
  
Harry and Ginny were initially following me,but they lagged behind to accompany their daughters,so once again,I found myself alone and quite bored,walking towards the Qudditch Pitch.But heavens won't allow a moment of peace for me will they?Seconds later,I was joined by a blur of platinum blonde hair.Malfoy.  
  
He paced with me and launched into a tirade about me choosing Greg.Honestly,I didn't have the answers he wanted.I kept my cold glance and ignored the stinging sensation in my heart,or the chills that ran down my back.  
  
"Hermione..." he called,he paced with me and I started walking faster,but he still caught up.I faced him,eyes cold and glinting with sadness."What?" I said irritatbly,trying to brush him off.  
  
Malfoy pulled my arm gently,unwillingly,I let him pull me aside.  
  
"You know you're just hiding from me,using Smith as that shield Hermione." he said softly,his voice was sweet and tender.He had seen through me.  
  
Stubborn as I am,I turned away from him. "You are speaking nonsense Malfoy.You are probably too tired worrying day and night about Parkinson to bother about my so called 'problem' Malfoy.And it needs NONE of your attention." I said frostily.  
  
Malfoy smirked."Jealous are we Hermione?" he laughed,smirking that Malfoy smirk again.This time I was seriously pissed.Who the hell does he think he is?God's gift to women?  
  
Glaring at him,I replied."Not at all Malfoy.Jealous of what?Your shameful manner?" He was shocked,and quickly apologised.I shook my head nonchalently.  
  
"No offence taken.Like I said,looking after Parkinson and your child must be tiring,probably one twentieth the difficulty of raising a child on your own." I said,before turning away and walking off,leaving a Malfoy who was yelling my name,alone.  
  
Infuriated,I strode to the qudditch pitch,noticing that Parkinson had been 'excused' due to her pregnancy,seeing Harry,Ginny and Neville.Three of them where mingiling,with Lucy chatting with Lavender Brown.  
  
They smiled as I reached them,but before I could speak,Madame Hooch with her hawk-like eyes,swooped down on us,on her Comet Sixty.  
  
"Welcome to the Quidditch Lesson!I am Madame Hooch and I will be your instrutor for today!" Madame Hooch boomed,her voice echoing around the pitch.  
  
We nodded and whispers of exictment swarmed through the group.I sighed in fustration.Flying.  
  
Malfoy came moments later,breathless,giving some crap that Parkinson had a fake alert.  
  
Alert.When I had my false alert,I walked to the hospital.  
  
Laughing slightly at his rather lame excuse,I was shaken from my laughter by Madame Hooch's words.  
  
"You are all going to train under a former Quidditch player.I believe we have 50 people here,20 Hogwarts Quidditch players and 5 England Flyers,so rest assured you are in good hands." Madame Hooch said,smiling slightly,before continuing,"You will be picked randomely.Starting with Mrs.Lucy Neville,to train with Harry Potter."she commanded,Lucy scooted to Harry,who laughingly kissed his wife goodbye and helped Lucy.  
  
That went on and on until...."Malfoy and Granger!" Madame Hooch called out.Shit.Malfoy.  
  
I glanced at him,he smiled,apology smile....This was going to be a LONG session. 


	20. Finally She Has Decided

*****HERMIONE******  
  
Malfoy's lips slipped into a small smile as he saw me walk towards him,broom in hand,eyes ablazed.But once I reached him,his reached out his hand,offering to shake mine.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked,genuinely puzzled.Malfoy smiled a little,"Since we are going to have to go through this course,with me as your mentor,why not have a truce,a little pause in our everyday lives Hermione?" he asked.  
  
I stared at him,puzzled,wondering what was on his screwed up mind.But his eyes were genuine and sweet.I shook it gingerly.  
  
"Excellent.Let's get started..." Malfoy said,smiling widely,before continuing into a range of instructions,dos and don'ts.I was utterly bored,yet still,my suspicion was up.Soon,I sat on my broom,but what I didn't expect was Malfoy,clambering right behind me,his arms around my waist,kicking off!  
  
It happened so soon,I still daydreaming,then it hit me.I,was in the air with Malfoy,alone,with his arms around my waist.  
  
How wonderful...But I truly didn't want him to let go,but still..."Malfoy!What in blazes do you think you are doing?Get down!" I shrieked a little,causing him to laugh,that sweet and honest laughter that I missed.  
  
"Hush...Hermione,you don't want to get down do you..." he whispered softly into my ear,his breath tickling my neck gently.  
  
How did he know that I didn't want him to let go...he just knew.As he nuzzled my neck comfortingly,I let him,and I was peaceful and blissful.We just stayed there and hovered high above all,two people,hugging and kissing.  
  
When we finally got down,my mind was in a whirl.As we landed quite far away from the pitch,Hagrid's old hut to be exact,I quickly got off,and ran off quickly.But not too quick,because he caught up with me,his hand gripping mine,pulling me close to him.Malfoy stared right into my eyes,his face barely centimetres away from mine.  
  
"Hermione,where are you going?" he asked,curious and worried.I shrugged him off.  
  
"Back to the castle Malfoy.I'm sorry that THAT happened,but it did and I apologise." I replied hastily,indicating our fantasy in the air,before TRYING to walk off.Malfoy grabbed my arm again.  
  
"You're not sorry at all Hermione.You're glad it did happen...and it was just already waiting to happen Hermione.You know you don't love Smith.And I know Elan doesn't-" he said,pointing out my every wrong and weakness,before I interrupted him brashly.  
  
"How do YOU know Elan doesn't like him?You have NEVER spent a single day with Elan.While Greg has been with Elan for all his life!" I said,arguing back,my voice quite hysterical.  
  
"Elan is OUR son Hermione,he is not Smith's son.And Smith will never TRULY treat Elan like a son.Why?Because he just isn't!" Malfoy said,his tone was full of angst and determination.  
  
"Elan isn't just the ONLY thing that I am with Greg for Malfoy.And get that into your head.Because Greg was with me when I needed someone the most." I replied softly.My eyes threatened to spill with overflowing tears,but I kept them within.  
  
"Hermione..you are pitying him.You don't love him,you love me.And I love you too-" Malfoy stated,he hit the bullseye,the answer to why I was with Greg.Because of pity...  
  
"So what if you love me?Love isn't the biggest issue at hand.You may say you love me.But think Malfoy.Think.So I lost.I failed,I still love you.But whats the damn point Malfoy?I can't love someone who is already married with a pregnant wife.And you know that she loves you more Malfoy.You know that she is willing to kill herself just to get you to come to her." I said,hot tears falling.  
  
Malfoy engulfed me in a tight hug,and I was lost. 


	21. Risking It For Love

NOTE TO ALL READERS: I am so so sos osososososoososososososo SORRRY.That I didn't update and left you guys hanging there!Apologies!I have been in a state of mal-funtion,after my mid-year exams I was away with my grandparents on this holiday that lasted twelve days with NO internet acess.Really sorry.Well,here is chapter 21,followed closely by chapter 22 which I will post soon!  
  
HERMIONE  
  
As Malfoy-no-Draco,hugged me tight,I felt frightened.Yes,frightened.The thought of once returning to his arms,the same arms that had betrayed me almost 5 years ago,was terrifying.  
  
Thoughts whirled into my mind,confused,betrayed,happiness,sadness,joy.Those were the clear emotions in me.I was betrayed by this dashing man,but still inside,though I told myself I would never,I knew I could forgive him.  
  
Forgiveness is what he begged for.But could I really forgive and forget?I didn't trust myself anymore,I didn't trust my wild thoughts anymore.Why should I give up everything that I have now?When my life is finally stable,when no worry or suspicion raved my mind.Should I let that all go and return once more to a hectic and adrenaline rushed life?Should I let a man who has been by my side faithfully,silently,helping me without a motive;should I let him down?  
  
The most important question I asked myself was: Should I rob my son of a great step-father?  
  
As I pulled away gently from the hug,questions raged inside me.Seeing Draco's soft smile,as he watched me,I was just so confused.Emotions non- withstanding,I ran.  
  
Hearing his fustrated yells of 'Hermione!' as I ran past old friends,as I ran past Harry and Ginny,back right up to my room.Elan and Greg were at Hogsmeade,that I knew well of.I locked the door impusively,and sat back in my bed,utterly shaken.  
  
I cried.  
  
I cried for all the unstability in my life,for how screwed things had turned out to be,for how disorganised my life was.I was just this wandering soul,with a young son,not knowing where to turn or who to follow.My life was what I believed to be wrecked.  
  
As I poured my tears out in buckets,I heard a soft rapping at the door.Thinking it was Draco,I did not answer,but to my surprise,a soft gentle female voice,one so comforting and familiar,spoke.  
  
"Hermione?Hermione,its Professor McGonagall,please open the door."  
  
I was shocked.My school professor?Thinking that she probably wanted to talk to me about my present scheduele,I hastily wiped my eyes and opened the door.  
  
And there she stood.Minerva McGonagall,one of the best teachers in Hogwarts,wearing her black velvet cloak,black hat and round glasses.Professor McGonagall,came in wordlessly,startled at my really matted appearance.  
  
She took my hand and led me to the bed,where she sat down next to me,and asked: "Hermione,is everything quite alright?With Gregory and Elan?",I was surprised at her intentions,but nevertheless,I shook my head.She offered a listening ear,and I borrowed it.Afterall,after the deaths of my parents,I took to Professor McGonagall,as my 'mother'.I told her about Draco and I,about how I still hanker over his love,how I was so insecure about things now,and I also told her about my sudden desire to leave Greg.  
  
Professor McGonagall listened carefully,remaining silent till I finished.Then she spoke.  
  
"Hermione,honestly,I think that you should not throw Gregory's love for you away so easily.Mr.Malfoy may be the father of Elan,but he has not really played a part in Elan's life,while Greg is like the pillar in Greg's life.It may not be wise to take that pillar away from your son and place a completely ailen pillar in its place.I also cautioned that no matter how high both you and Mr.Malfoy's emotions are,take haste in the fact that his wife is pregnant.Mrs.Malfoy is nearing 5 months of pregnancy,and there is no promise that Mr.Malfoy will divorce her.Bless her baby,for its future is harsh and undecided.",Professor McGonagall paused,and she waved her wand,sending 2 cups of tea with a glass table,up to the bed.  
  
"Another caution,Hermione.Your reunion at Hogwarts has only two days left.So make up your mind quickly Hermione.2 days may seem like its too short.But believe me,its not a short period of time at all.",Professor McGonagall finished,looking at me with her intense gaze.  
  
I understood.  
  
For the good of my life and my son,I told Professor that I would stay with Greg.I knew that that was the safest path for a mother and child,to take shelter under a man.Draco,no matter how much I still love him,is as stable as a ship in a wild storm.It was just too risky.  
  
Some risk it all for the sake of love,I admire that.Because I know that I'll never be able to risk it all,for the sake of love. 


	22. Questions Arise

HERMIONE  
  
Professor McGonagall left me later,to settle down and have a good night's sleep.As if.  
  
Even though my mind was made up,my heart strained with the thought of saying 'No',it was just too much for me to do,guilt also ravaged me,as I thought of the moment of folly in the air with Draco-it just was a pure mistake.  
  
I wanted to forget everything,go back to London and relive my life,to forget about Hogwarts,and let it cease into disappearance...But as I wanted to go down to look for Elan and Greg,Greg came up instead,his face was flushed and he was carrying a sleeping Elan over his shoulder.  
  
Greg smiled quickly at me,and gestured to the bed,where he gently placed Elan,letting my sweet son drift off to dreamland.After that,Greg turned around expectantly at me,and smiled his mega-watt smile,which aroused all my guilty feelings,I couldn't bear to keep it in,and before I knew it,I burst out in tears.  
  
Greg was startled,and he hugged me tight,continous "What happened?" followed.I paused in midst of my tears to tell him about the folly.  
  
"I really tried Greg,I'm so sorry." I stammered,finishing.Greg's eyes bore no resentment,his face bore no anger,and his words bore no malice.Instead of resentment and betrayal that I would have thought he would have against the mistake,Greg was rather calm and his face was sympathetic as he pulled me into a tight hug.  
  
I was of course baffled by his actions and I pulled away."Greg?Aren't you the least bit angry?" I asked,slightly afriad of his answer...  
  
Greg smiled again,his green eyes were gentle and caring,and he spoke."Not at all Hermione.Yes,I admit I was a little betrayed,but I understand what happened and I do not blame you.Not at all..I know its difficult to forget someone important and I didn't expect you to throw everything away just in a few days,and I was really pleased when you accepted me,truly,I really was.I knew it was going to be difficult for you to accept another man into your life.That was why I waited patiently.",Greg paused and looked into my eyes.  
  
Then he continued,"But you did let me into your life.I most definitely did not expect us to have a relationship like you had with Malfoy.Don't worry Hermione,I'm not angry.I'm instead thankful that you told me." Greg summed up his words with a smile.  
  
I was really touched...At that point,if my doubts about Greg were still there,for that one moment,they were dispelled.I had chosen the right man........  
  
But a voice inside me asked,"Have you really chosen the right one?Who chose?Your heart or your mind?" 


	23. I Need You

**A/N: I'm back after a five month absence! (: Hahaha, I apologise POFUSELY and I'm terribly sorry! But anyway, I kinda lost my momentum on this story..So if this is _kinda_ crappy, I'm sorry!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter otherwise I'd be living it up in money and meeting Tom Felton.

Hermione walked briskly past the crowds of past Hogwarts students, all jostling and pushing and shoving to say their last goodbyes to their friends. It was, of course, the last and finale day of the 'Hogwarts Tenth Year Reunion', the end of two weeks of torrent and messed up feelings for Hermione. The end of two weeks of life changing decisions; decisions she hoped, would not haunt her for life.

Gripping her farewell presents tightly in her arms, a firm but wane smile on her tired face, Hermione pushed her way through the large mass of wizards and witches, turning into a corner into a damp and shady corridor.

"Oh shit!" she cursed and swore violently as she crashed right into someone and promptly dropped all her presents.

That person calmly instead bent down and helped her pick up her presents.

"Oh, thanks!" Hermione muttered, still busy picking up the presents, not looking up at all.

"You're welcome," came that stinging painful familiar voice.

Hermione immediately looked up and she dropped all the presents she held again on the floor, and immediately stood up, carelessly gathering the presents into her arms, muttered a soft thanks and tried to continue her way.

But his hand landed on her elbow, and gripped it tightly in a vice-like grip; and in a smooth move he whirled her around and gripped her by the shoulders, presents flopped down onto the floor.

Hermione struggled, and gave up, and instead focused on her feet.

His fingers laced under her chin, and tilted her head upwards to face him; her chocolate eyes filled with sadness. She had given up being angry at him, she had given up being fustrated at their current situation..Now she only chose to ignore that throbbing pain in her heart, and she only felt empty disappointment and a twist of resent.

"Look at me," he breathed, his breath tickled her neck.

"I don't want to." she replied stubbornly, her eyes glancing anywhere but at his face.

"Hermione.."

She looked him straight in the eyes, and saw that heartmelting smile, she felt herself swoon all over like a hormonal driven teenager all over again. _No Hermione, remember Greg!_

Draco Malfoy smirked, and smiled a genuine smile.

"There, you looked."

"Only because you're making me look."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

Draco chuckled, and released his grip slightly, smiling to himself.

"You're so stubborn Hermione."

"You're so annoying Mr. Malfoy."

"Back to last name basis again Hermione?" asked Draco, a hint of hurt in his voice as he stared her straight in the eyes.

"We've always been on last name basis _Malfoy." _Hermione attempted to hint disgust in her voice, but could not bring herself to do it, and settled with a multi-syllable pronounciation of his last name.

Draco bent closer, his hair falling into her face now, his face was so close, she could feel him breathe.

"Stop denying Hermione. Break off with Smith, you know you don't love him."

Hermione felt herself back away, shaking her head slightly, her curls bouncing.

"No..No, I won't get dragged back into this again." she mummered, glaring at Draco.

"Theres nothing to be dragged into! You love me Hermione, we're both stuck in loveless relationships! Why can't you just break away while you still can?" demanded Draco, he was getting increasingly edgy.

"Can we not talk about this?"

"You have to face the music sometime Hermione, we already have a son. Even if you don't want to accept the fact that I still love you despite everything thats happen, fine. But how can you deny me my son?"

Hermione felt her face turn red, whatever disappointment she felt seemingly increased tenfold, and that twist of resentment? No longer a mere twist.

"Hey, don't drag Elan into this!" she hissed.

"Why not? He's OUR son Hermione! Need I remind you? He's not Gregory Smith's son!" Draco exclaimed, raising his voice.

"Will you keep it down? We are STILL in school grounds mind you!" she snapped.

Draco Malfoy sighed, his face was slightly pink, and he still kept his grip on Hermione's arm.

"Fine." he replied, and lacing his fingers through Hermione's in one swift smooth action, he pulled her into yet another shady corridor, and a few turns and detours, they appeared at the Astronomy Tower.

Pushing a protesting Hermione inside, Draco turned and pulled his wand out, muttered a spell, and large planks of wood latched themselves onto the door, effectively locking it.

Satisfied, Draco turned and faced the annoyed Hermione, now standing by the furthest corner, her arms folded across her chest.

"Alright Hermione, now can we talk?"

"I need to get back down there, my son's downstairs." Hermione retorted, trying to get past Draco.

"Our son is FINE with your new fiance," Draco said, "I need to talk with you."

Hermione bit her lip, still glaring at Draco, "What do you want?"

Draco moved closer, and pressed his lips to Hermione's, her arms fell to her sides, and she reciprocated.

She felt Draco's arms encircle her waist, and suddenly it dawned upon her that she was kissing Draco.

"Oh crap!" she muttered as he continued kissing her, and she quickly broke away.

"Malfoy! Can you please STOP doing that!" she exclaimed, her voice rising.

Draco looked angry, and his eyes flashed dangerously. "Why do you keep denying that you love me? Why let yourself be stuck in a loveless marriage when you have a CHOICE?"

Hermione couldn't answer, and instead tears filled her eyes.

"Because at least I can count on him."

Draco pulled her closer, holding her at arm's length away.

"You can count on me too Hermione, Elan and you; we can be a family again."

Hermione felt stung, the familiar throbbing returned as a full fledge stab into her heart.

"You..You dream the impossible, why do YOU weave such perfect dreams when they are impossible? How do you expect us and Elan to be a family when you already have one? How about that baby in Parkinson's stomach? Another bastard born from wedlock? Its not so easy Malfoy!" she cried out this time, the floodgate opening.

Draco felt pained by her remarks, because he knew they were the truth.

"I..I weave them because they're all I've got." he muttered softly.

Tears streamed down Hermione's eyes as she heard what he said.

"Dr-Draco..I forgive you about seventh year...Lets just put everything behind us and continue with our lives alright?" she said in a softer tone.

Draco looked up in shock, his mind seemed to be registering what she said. Then he gripped her and pulled her into a huge hug.

"No, no, no..Hermione, I rather you not forgive me, but don't return to life with Greg again!" Draco mummered into her hair as he hugged her tightly.

"I need you Hermione."

**End of chapter! (: I PROMISE to update sooner this time. definitely not a five month hiatus again. But i'd need MORE REVIEWS to keep me updating! Hahaha. I sound like the evil witch of the west. anyway this chapter is the last day at the reunion, the next day they're all returning to their 'regular' lives. But Draco isn't quite ready to give Hermione up, despite the fact that Pansy is pregnant and stuff, while Hermione is TRYING to return and give him up, and she adopts this sad disappointed attitude about things instead of being all angsty and angry. **

**WHAT TO LOOK OUT FOR:**

**Next chapter, we'll continue their conversation, and Hermione makes the biggest decision yet. And more is revealed about Greg's character and who he really is!**


End file.
